Pretense
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: Sasuke thought it was all a pretense at first, but he had underestimated the Hyuuga Heiress's tenacity. She simply refused to let him drown. Sasu/Hina
1. Chapter 1

AN: Once again I blame Anne Rice and Vampire Lestat for this drabble. I've been in dark foul moods as of late so my writings are reflecting that.

()

Pretense:

1.) Pretending or feigning; make-believe: _My sleepiness was all pretense_ a false show of something: _a pretense of friendship._

2.) A piece of make-believe.

3.) A false allegation or justification: _He excused himself from the lunch on a pretense of urgent business._

4.) Insincere or false profession: _His pious words were mere pretense_

5.) The putting forth of an unwarranted claim.

6.) The claim itself.

7.) Any allegation or claim: _to obtain money under false pretenses._

Sasuke stood over his grave grey eyes barely open as he stood in the rain, letting it fall, pour all over him. It felt good to drown, to want to drown again as he had so despairingly before. He sensed the presence, her presence and his jaw clenched. He tried to ignore it and tried to shut it out, but he couldn't. Of course she was here. As usual she was being annoying, a nuisance, a hindrance even in the midst of his grief.

"Sasuke Kun" Those most _hated _words rolled off her tongue.

Gods if only she wouldn't call him _that_, that title of endearment, that title that termed them friends, that stated for anyone around them to hear, to know that everything between them was _fine_. That nothing had ever happened when everything was not fine, could never be the same way again. It made him angry. It made him want to lash out. It made him want to kill. It made him want to cry and he most certainly wasn't about to do that. That title meant that nothing had changed between them, that nothing had come to pass between them. That what he had done ceased to exist. And he hated her for it.

It was so typical of Sakura and he found a sneer of contempt curling on his lips in repose. It was what she wanted to do. To go on pretending like nothing had ever happened, like he'd never left. She wanted to live in a fantasy world where everything was bright sunshine happy now that_ he_ had returned. As if he was some goddamned savior who was supposed to make everything okay. As if anybody could make it right now. He saw hope in those eyes. And Sasuke wanted nothing more than to tear that pretty world down around her, to rip up her ribbons and bubbles and frills and disillusions about who he was. Who did she think he was? To ask that of him? To expect that of him?

Sasuke lived in a world of gloom. He lived the grey. He lived an existence so bleak that it was somewhere between flickering and snuffing out entirely. It had been that way his entire life and it seemed nothing was going to change. He had never thought, had never planned or predicted that this could happen though. As dark and bleak and grey as his future had looked, he certainly hadn't anticipated this outcome.

That the pain in his chest, the hole punched out by his other family leaving him all alone, could be felt again. That he could lose another family member after Itachi. It had never occurred to him that the bonds he had so willingly thrown off could still come back to haunt him like some proverbial skeleton in the closet. That even if he had thrown those bonds off, that they were still buried so deeply rooted so firmly entrenched in his soul that he could no sooner escape them then himself. He had so willingly believed he'd thrown them off forever. And now when the dobe was dead, did he finally acknowledge it, could he really see it for what it truly was. And there was no one to tell it to. No one who could understand what could only pass between brothers. And it hurt. Gods it burned like it had the first time.

Sasuke had thrown off his bonds so he wouldn't have to feel the cursed ache within his heart, his soul as he did now, so bone chillingly hauntingly familiar. Like an unwanted friend, a plague upon his entire existence was the weight of _his_ death. He wasn't the only one. It seemed that the entirety of Konoha nin had been pulled into Sasuke's world of dim and grey. The very skies echoed the hearts and souls of those in fire country. Damn him wherever he was now. He didn't have the decency to take him with him.

Sasuke ignored Sakura as she stood next to him, eying him for a few moments. It seemed like she expected something from him, for him to say something, anything whilst the rain fell around them. She waited a minute longer before a small sigh parted from her lips. He always was one to disappoint wasn't he? Sasuke sneered at his own dark thoughts. She turned, focused on the headstone as her eyes closed and she lifted them to the sky. He could hear his name on her lips, as if the dobe could still hear her and a small smile graced her lips before it fell like the water running down her face. She pulled something from beneath her cloak. She'd brought the dobe flowers.

Sasuke watched her place the dandelions on the headstone. The flowers were so much like him, like her. Simple, and bright, and that hurt as he thought of it. He wanted to rip them up, to burn them, to break the headstone. _How could you leave me here? Alone with her? Alone with them? Damn you!_ Sasuke told the headstone.

Sakura reached into her cloak again and pulled out something else. It was the framed picture of team seven. She'd also brought one of them without Sasuke in it, with Sai and Yamato. That caused him to flinch. It irritated him grated under his skin like a knife, a nail scratching against bone. It made the fire burn deep within his dark grey eyes, his fists to clench.

"How _dare_ you" Sasuke snarled at the pink haired kunoichi, who he had once considered his teammate.

"W-what?" Sakura retorted, startled by the fact that her raven haired teammate was actually addressing her. He hadn't spoken since he'd returned.

Sasuke ignored the look of shock and grabbed her wrist _hard_. "How dare you" He repeated eyes blazing in fury.

"He was my teammate, Sasuke!" Sakura snapped finally. Why was he so angry? His grip hurt her and she pulled against his hold. What had she done? Why was it so wrong that she left the one thing on his headstone that had meant everything to the whisker cheeked boy that she loved? The fire igniting in her eyes as his own smoldered.

"And don't I know _exactly_ what that means. You're such a fucking hypocrite" Sasuke snarled out in contempt.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, as her own fists clenched. "You're one to talk" She retorted, anger but deep unrelenting hurt showing through in those eyes that were always so goddamn transparent. He hated her, hated her for refusing to keep him at a distance after all this time.

Sakura had nothing to hide, would never have anything to hide. She had nothing to be ashamed of and therefore nothing to show, nothing to prove, particularly not to the likes of him. She wasn't capable of deception with him, though she tried. He saw through her as clearly as he saw through everyone else and it sickened him.

"Things can't be the same Sakura. They'll never be the fucking same. I'm back in Konoha because I have nothing left. And because_ he_ refused to have the decency to take me with him" Sasuke said pointing at the headstone.

He felt the full impact of her punch against his face fortunately without chakra. He rolled with the punch, his cheek flaming as it pulsed and burned, throbbing as it reddened and purpled as her chest heaved, hard gasps of breath clear in the cold around them.

"Don't you dare talk about Naruto's sacrifice like that! Don't you _ever _fucking talk like that about him! He died for YOU, damn it!" Sakura trembled, tears streaming down her cheeks though the rain disguised them.

"And how else should I talk about it? He's dead, and there's nothing that will bring him back. He was the only thing between us Sakura, the only family I had left and now he's gone and died on me too."

"Team seven isn't dead! I'm _still_ here, and Kakashi is still here and Sai and Yamato sensei are still here! The rest of the rookie nine are still here. We've always been here, right where you left us!" She cried.

Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"What a joke. The ex sensei who's too lost in his pain to really see anyone in the present, the emotionless root anbu member who only cared in the first place because you forced him to and the sensei I never knew who I thrust my katana through. And the rest of those pathetic half rate nins who think they know something" Sasuke finished.

"And what about me?" Sakura asked, green eyes piercing. "What sharp words do you have for me?" She demanded, fury shaking through her tense figure.

Sasuke hadn't wanted to do this today, but he wasn't about to back down now.

"The girl too wrapped up in a delusion to see the reality apart from her dreams." Sasuke finished, lip curling.

"You don't know. You couldn't possibly know how much I have toiled, worked, sweat, bled for you to come home. I wanted you to return. To return to us…to return to me" Sakura's voice broke, as she trembled to keep from openly sobbing.

"You wanted the me I left behind so long ago, Sakura." Sasuke replied

"T-that's not true" Sakura stammered.

"It is truth." He replied gravely.

"I could learn to." Sakura offered stubbornly.

"No you can't. Because you want to deny the portion of me that left, the part of me that has committed unspeakable crimes and deeds and acts for no ones sake other than myself. You cannot acknowledge the darkness within me. You don't even want to see it"

Sakura eyed him, trembling as her fists clenched.

"You don't have to live that way any more Sasuke kun" Sakura replied.

Sasuke laughed, and his laughter was high and thin, a mockery of a laugh and it's sound was so eerie so chilling to her, to himself that he stopped, taking a sharp breathe.

"I am, Sakura. Bad. Evil. All of it. I don't regret it" Sasuke said.

"And _all _of you blame me for it. Hell, I blame me for it. I know it to be true so there's no need to say it aloud, is there, _Sakura_?" He said, challengingly her, baiting her to try and deny it. He had killed Naruto. He had done it.

And Sakura recoiled, cold, frozen, un moving under his words that penetrated to the very core.

Sasuke's sneer returned full force. She couldn't lie about it. She couldn't deny the feelings in her heart, the look in her eyes as those emotions flickered across their emerald surface. And Sasuke felt hollow, numb because he knew the words he spoke were truth, that she couldn't deny them, and that _hurt_ more than anything, that she _couldn't_ deny it.

"He lies between us Sakura, as always." He said and promptly vanished from the grave unable to stand her, unable to stand himself any longer.

………………………………………

Hinata didn't know where she found the strength now. Perhaps it was his final parting gift to her, the ability to carry on without him. The Hyuuga heiress had been grieving for a while. Her father had passed earlier in the year, during spring. Hinata had grieved, her entire clan had grieved for a month, donning the memorial garb, and taking their time to properly let him go. It had been hard. It had been healthy.

It had allowed for Hinata to see who she had been while he had been alive. After that month, Hinata had been initiated as the official head of the Hyuuga clan. She had been forced to grow up in more ways then one. The blonde that had warmed her better than any summer day, with eyes like a Konoha sky had encouraged her the entire way. She had his support. It was why she was able to make it through. Hinata had always found her strength through others.

It was odd. It was like Naruto kun had known he would die. They had made love before he left. He had told her he was going to bring Sasuke home for good this time. He would fulfill his promise to Sakura chan as he called her. He had told her he would come home to her, but that promise had never met his eyes. He had made her promise that she would take care of them. That she would watch over team seven for him before he had left the gates. Hinata hadn't understood him that day but had agreed. Now she did.

And so Hinata mustered her strength, her resolve that he had left her with, that she wouldn't run away, she wouldn't turn her back on anything anymore. That she would perservere. She made her way to the headstone.

Sakura was bawling, sobbing with a grief so painful the Hyuuga heiress felt tears come to her eyes because of it. Her escorts held the umbrellas around her as Hinata made her way to the pink haired medic nin.

Hinata laid her hands on the girls back soothingly. She wrapped the blanket she had brought from her basket, and murmured soothingly to the girl. It was ironic. How a girl possessed so much strength and yet was so fragile so vulnerable. Naruto would have cried along with them had he been here. Sakura looked up into her eyes, green eyes bloodshot, red and puffy from her sobbing and launched herself into Hinata, wailing.

They cried together, until Hinata took Sakura's arms and lifted her, rising as well.

"Sakura san, it would honor me if you stayed at the Hyuuga compound while we mourn our loss" Hinata said, smiling.

She had finally lost her stutter because of her ramen lover, when she had found the strength to become the Hyuuga heiress.

Sakura looked up at Hinata and burst into tears again, nodding because she simply couldn't find the strength to answer. Hinata led their procession back to her home and made tea.

"Hitoki san?" Hinata summoned.

"Hai, Hinata sama?" Hitoki replied.

"Please summon Sai, Kakashi and Yamato sensei here for tea. Do not allow them to refuse our hospitality in this time. Also if you could have Chiori san show Sakura to the baths and bring a change of clothing and towels for her I would be most appreciative." Hinata said with a smile.

"Of course Hinata sama" Hitoki answered.

The Hyuuga compound was blessed by such a kind heiress. Where Hiashi had ruled the Hyuuga clan with an iron fist, Hinata ruled it with a gentle firmness. She was the one who had broken down the walls between the two clans, forcing them to live together and in turn breaking down the generations of hostility between them. No longer were they the branch house and the main house. They were Hyuuga. As it was always meant to be. Hinata had rid them of the cursed seal, refusing to allow something so horrible to be a part of the future of the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata had always been beloved by the main house. It had taken time and trust but she had earned her place in the hearts of the branch house as well. Each seal was removed from them, but never forgotten, never carelessly misplaced. She always treated them respectfully but her respect was full on sincerity and they responded to such gentle treatment and compassion.

"Sakura san. I have some business I must attend to, but please make yourself at home. Chiori san will see to any needs you have. Take a long bath and the others will be here soon in time for tea. I will return later after my business has been concluded." Hinata told her, grasping Sakura's hands in hers and gently squeezing them.

Sakura sniffled again, hugging Hinata tight, who only smiled, and released the girl, wipping her nose as she waved the Hyuuga heiress off and followed Chiori.

Hinata sighed and made her way to the kitchen with her basket the other Hyuuga attendants following her.

"What's this about other business, Hinata sama?" Neji asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Neji ni sama" Hinata greeted coolly as she began to prepare the bento box.

"Hinata?" He asked her again.

"I promised him I would take care of team seven Neji ni sama. _All _of team seven" Hinata replied firmly.

Neji scowled as he glared at his cousin. "_Absolutely_ not."

"You will not stop me in this Neji ni sama." Hinata replied, pearlescent eyes resolute.

"He's not safe, Hinata sama" Neji replied.

"He will not hurt me, Nii sama" Hinata replied with conviction.

Neji sighed. He wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. She had that look about her, the same look her father had, his father had when he was determined in something. It was painful.

Hinata saw that look and immediately walked over to him, hugging him. Neji was never surprised at the amount of love and compassion Hinata was capable of. She was exactly what the Hyuuga's had needed in a leader. Neji hugged her briefly back, though as always he was uncomfortable with physical touch and so he retreated shortly. Hinata smiled softly and finished her bento box.

"I will at least accompany you to the compound" He told her in a tone that meant no argument.

Hinata nodded as she packed the bento box and a few other things in her basket, allowing Neji to open the door for her, murmuring her thanks. Pearlescent eyes fixed themselves on the Uchiha compound with trepidation, though she refused to show it as she lifted up her chin in determination. For it was one thing to say she would be fine with Sasuke san and another thing to experience it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Poor Sasuke. I really feel for the way I'm writing him. He's tearing himself and everyone around him apart. I just want to hug him.

Sharingan eyes narrowed at the Anbu that were regularly posted at the Uchiha compound. His own personal prison; his own private hell. He slid wordlessly into the shouji door to his room, sitting against the wooden beam as he crouched, sword sheath resting on his shoulder as he let his dark thoughts consume him.

He buried himself deeper into his long sleeved haori, the neck high on the shirt encompassing him as his hair hid him, burying his face in his hands. He was gone. They blamed him. And it was his fault. It was always his fault. The tears were hot and spilled forth from silent sobs of despair as they wracked Sasuke's trembling body. He was always so alone. Always.

The presence he felt outside the compound forced his head up. Sharingan eyes alight again narrowed as the tears dried instantly, tomoe whirling. Just what did _they_ think they were doing here? Sasuke slinked out of his room to receive his "guests" sword unsheathed.

Hinata was led through the shouji door by Neji and the other anbu member who nodded towards the Hyuuga cousins in recognition.

Hinata felt his chakra, the dark aura that surrounded him and knew he was armed.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Sasuke sneered.

"Leave us" Hinata ordered her two escorts. At that Sasuke was startled. What could the Hyuuga heiress want with him? And then he knew. She was here to blame him as well. His lip curled into a menacing sneer as his grip on his sword tightened.

Neji and the anbu member tensed, the dangerous ki coming from the Uchiha prodigy causing them to question their order. Hinata's eye brow arched.

"Do you defy a clan leaders order?" She asked coolly, though her pearlescent eyes were storm clouds of grey.

Neji grimaced, but gave her a knowing look that she knew meant _be safe_. She smiled reassuringly. Neji ni sama had faith in her abilities. He headed towards the shouji door.

"Thank you Neji ni sama" Hinata murmured. The anbu member stood, unmoving.

"I am to monitor Uchiha san at all times, Hyuuga sama." He told her.

"As a Hyuuga Heiress, my ninja skills had to be on level with anbu in order to take control of the Hyuuga clan. I will be more than protected by my abilities, Anbu san"

"I'm afraid I cannot risk that, Hyuuga sama"

"The Byakugan is on level with the Sharingan, Anbu san." Hinata replied coolly.

Sasuke's sneer deepened.

The Anbu member knew this, but still hesitated.

Hinata did not.

"You may wait outside. I will call if your services are required. Even Hokage sama's orders cannot undermine the direct order of two clan leaders in their own homes." Hinata replied gently but insistently, the order of one who was not disobeyed.

"Two, Hyuuga sama?" He asked, eyeing the Uchiha.

Hinata turned to Sasuke, waiting for him to say something. Sasuke after a minute simply nodded his head. He had his suspicions about the girl, but he would find out why she was here by his own means, without their direct interference.

He let the silence between them consume her as he watched, waited. He wanted her to sweat it out, wanted her to break to nervously shift her foot, for that pearlescent gaze to waver, to falter. He wanted her to be uncomfortable with his presence but she didn't appear disarmed or dismayed at all. Ten minutes must have passed but she simply waited patiently for him to say something, to acknowledge her. Sasuke nearly growled, the tremor of fury coursing through him.

Sasuke was irritated.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for removing the half rate nin but What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Sasuke snapped, turning to the kitchen as he snubbed her.

Hinata opened her basket. "I brought you bento, Uchiha san." She replied, handing it to him.

Sasuke knocked the bento out of her hands, rounding on her with lightning reflexes as Hinata backed away slightly startled though those pearlescent eyes never wavered from his.

"You didn't answer my question, Hinata.." Sasuke said, tomoe whirling in those sharingan eyes.

"You're trembling, Hinata" He told her, smirking. "It seems you haven't changed" He taunted.

Hinata's chin firmed and those eyes narrowed only a fraction from his very pointed insult. Hinata simply brushed past him, picking up the contents of the bento box.

Sasuke bristled. She was ignoring him. Sasuke _hated_ to be ignored. He latched onto her wrist. "I asked you a question." He ordered harshly. "and I expect an answer"

"And I replied. I brought you lunch. I was told you haven't eaten for days, Uchiha san and I wanted to make sure you had something good to eat. I'm sorry that it is unacceptable to you." She replied.

Whatever the girl was, she wasn't lying. Which only served to anger him further. He didn't need her lunch. He didn't need anyone. She had no right to be here interfering with his business, in his house no less. He wouldn't stand for the insult.

"You know that isn't what I meant." Sasuke snapped grip tightening on her wrist.

Hinata gave him the full gaze of her eyes, chin firm, eyes resolute as she looked upon him.

"I am not afraid of you, Uchiha san. I will admit that I am afraid of what you are capable of but I believe you have the power to control that rage inside of you should you wish it." Hinata replied.

Sasuke's hand flew of it's own accord, and Hinata blocked it with a move from her gentle fist. His fist shook, arm trembling with the strength against hers. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"If you were well nourished, and had slept properly Uchiha san, you might have the strength to stop me, however" and Hinata broke his hold easily proving her point.

Sasuke glowered at her, fury coursing through him. He should kill her, punish her, hit her for her insolence. Instead he ignored her, turning his back on her. Lets see how she liked that treatment.

Hinata simply smiled, beaming. "What can I make you for lunch Uchiha san?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke continued to ignore her. Hinata made her way into the kitchen with a shrug as she pulled her cookbook out of her basket.

Sasuke scowled. "Go away. I don't need your pity."

"I do not pity you, Uchiha san." Hinata replied as she opened her recipe book. If he wasn't going to tell her what he wanted them she would make him something anyways. He needed to eat.

"_What_?" Sasuke retorted, as he turned to give her the full look of his glare.

"I do _not_ pity you. I would not pity one such as yourself." Hinata replied simply, as she tied her kimono sleaves with the ties she left in the sleaves themselves and placed senbon in her long hair to put it up while she looked around the kitchen for ingredients.

"Explain yourself. _Now_" Sasuke demanded.

"Pity implies that I feel sorry for you as if you were beneath me. It infers that I think you lived in a way that did not fit my expectations or standards. I do not pity you Uchiha san, though I empathize with you to a certain degree."

"Meaning what, _exactly_?" Sasuke's tone was sharp, taking insult.

Hinata sighed. "I understand that you do not trust me, and why should you? I never knew you growing up, and we were never exactly on the same level of skill." Hinata replied.

"You have _yet_ to explain yourself, Hinata _sama_" Sasuke mocked eyes narrowing dangerously. His eyes were so bloodshot, dark circles surrounding them, and his skin so pale. Hinata let the worry show briefly. It only served to irritate him further.

Hinata simply smiled warmly.

"As I said, I empathize with you, though only to a certain degree. I lost my mother when I was very young, and just recently lost my father. The pain is still fresh." She smiled sadly. "I admire you, Uchiha san for surviving the terrible ordeals you have. I cannot imagine the suffering you have experienced because of that"

"I don't want your pity" Sasuke snarled.

Hinata sighed. "As I said, I do not pity you, Uchiha san. I admire you for your strength." Hinata replied.

"The same strength that murdered my own brother? That betrayed my team? That killed my best friend?" Sasuke sneered.

Hinata took a deep breath as she felt the despair wash over her.

"I miss him too." She murmured, the tears leaking from her eyes.

Sasuke choked on her pain that so mirrored his own, echoed in those pearlescent eyes.

"You don't know me." He replied his throat tight with emotion.

He couldn't bear to look at her. To know what he had done. What he had done to the man she had loved nearly all her life. It was the same. Of course she knew it. She had loved the dobe for years, apparently they had been lovers. Yes she could understand the kind of pain he was in, but he didn't want that from her, couldn't expect it from her.

"I came because I thought who else would understand this? I didn't want to be alone in my grief" Hinata murmured honestly as she made her way towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes glared at her. "How _dare_ you come here acting like you're some sort of fucking godsend. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me and you waltz in here and try to be a miracle. You know what? I'm _glad_ I killed him, _glad _do What do you have to say to that?!" He snarled at her.

Hinata didn't flinch under his gaze, instead she drew nearer forcing Sasuke to retreat, only to realize the counter of the kitchen was behind him. He glared at her, trembling in his rage. Hinata brought her hand up to his face and he snatched that hand, expecting a blow and his hand curled hard around her fingers. His touch bruised her skin and she winced against it, but refused to break eye contact with him, lips pressed in a resolute acceptance. He hated her. Hated her for her calm, hated her for her compassion, hated her for her self honesty.

Pearlescent eyes met lost sharingan in a look that echoed, encompassed his misery, his pain. Sasuke broke, feeling the tears and cursing her for them as he tried to move around her. Hinata didn't move and he finally grabbed her shoulders pressing her, forcing her back, anything to escape those eyes. Her arms latched onto his, but Sasuke didn't have the strength to push her away. If he was being honest it was because he didn't want to.

"Damn you" He snarled as he choked on a sob.

Hinata drew herself forth, hugging him as his shoulders shook, he trembled against her, though only a few tears escaped him. He grabbed her arms harshly, tightly.

"You're lying to me" Sasuke snarled.

"You would see through a lie Uchiha san" Hinata replied, gasping slightly from his hold. "You're hurting me Uchiha san."

He released her hand.

"You're an idiot." He told her.

"I will take that as a compliment Uchiha san." She replied happy for some goddamn reason. Oh it irritated him.

Sasuke had had just about enough. "_What_?" He seethed consternated that every attempt to push her away, to insult her, wasn't working.

"You called me an idiot, Uchiha san. You called him an idiot as well and he was your family" Hinata replied.

"_Why won't you hate me_?" He demanded loosing his cool grabbing her by her shoulders, shaking her in his utter despair.

Hinata had been startled by his rough treatment of her, but she couldn't blame him. He was so angry, so hurting right now. And she remembered her own pain which was only the drop of an ocean of his. She saw the broken weary look in those eyes. And she smiled

"Because he doesn't want me to" Hinata replied simply. "I could never hate someone he loved" she replied, and the tears trailed down his cheeks as he turned, storming down the hall.

"You act like he's here, you stupid whore" He snarled.

"Isn't he? Has he vanished from you memories so easily, Sasuke san?" Hinata asked him completely ignoring the names he called her. He was so angry.

Sasuke threw the bowl on the counter, and it smashed into the cupboards.

Neji and the Anbu member opened the shouji door.

"Hinata sama-" They echoed.

"I am fine. Please shut the door" Hinata replied, not dropping her gaze from Sasuke for a second.

Sasuke was trembling with rage, irritated beyond belief. The two begrudgingly complied as it appeared that Hinata was unharmed.

"What will it take to make you go away?" He snapped.

"Just tell me what you would like for lunch, Uchiha san." Hinata replied cheerfully.

"Onigiri" he snarled , turning and slamming the door to his bathroom.

Hinata merely smiled.

_I think it was successful, Naruto kun_ she thought as she prepared the Onigiri.

By the time Sasuke was done with his shower, clean and changed Hinata was gone. The Onigiri were placed on a plate in a tower with a note from her.

_Uchiha san, _

_Here are the Onigiri. I hope they are acceptable to you. I tried my best. Please accept these not from pity, but from one who knows at least from a surface level the pain of loosing loved ones. I will be back in the morning so please consider what you would like for breakfast._

_Sincerely,_

_-Hinata-_

Sasuke snarled in contempt crumbling the letter and throwing the chairs through his shouji door.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I really liked how this chapter turned out. I have to up the rating because of the language I think. I was having trouble finding inspiration for this fic and then BAM like lightning this happened. This might be the most favorite chapter I've written yet. I haven't written anything heart rendering like this in a while and it hurts but it feels good. A good cleansing kind of hurt.

Hatake Kakashi was not one what you would consider sociable material. He didn't particular like socializing or mindless talk. A tea party, which was what this whole farce was disguised as, most certainly did not suit him. However he was not given the option of refusing. Darned clan aristocracy, he thought running a hand through his ruffled silver hair. He scratched the side of his neck, his face mask firmly in place as he grabbed his favored orange book and followed after the Stern Hyuuga. They glanced curiously at his book and then made a face at his choice of reading material. Kakashi smirked as he turned the page and trudged along.

After having collected the rest of team seven excluding one pink haired kunoichi who was apparently currently bathing, and one dark haired Uchiha prodigy who was not in favor with any of them at the moment, what was left of team seven were here. Sakura finally arrived, dressed in a simple kimono she'd probably borrowed from Hinata. He understood from the Hyuuga accompanying him that Hinata had offered for Sakura to stay within the Hyuuga compound.

Which was good. It saved Kakashi the trouble of having to check on her himself. Sakura had taken it the hardest of them all. It was little surprise. They had grown so close together in their training. Obito's death had hit him hard, Rin harder because he had died protecting her. She was so much like his former teammate that it hurt. The same look, the same crestfallen gaze met him as he watched his former student.

Sakura did not look well, he noted as she took a seat delicately, staring dejectedly at her empty tea cup. Her eyes were puffy, and she looked worn, thin and pale. Kakashi brow raised at her disheveled appearance. Sakura had never been the kind of girl to be seen messy in public. He sighed. Normally the girl was so chipper. Even when Sasuke had left she had forced herself to get up and move on, to become stronger. But it had been Naruto's strength that had kept her going. Sakura looked terrible. Kakashi couldn't blame her. They all missed the bright blonde's presence. Sai, in particular was mute, hadn't spoken a word since Naruto's death, not even to insult any of them or to mutter his favorite word.

Hinata arrived through the Shouji door, out of breath as she came.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting!" She said and bowed quickly, nearly tripping over her feet as she removed her shoes. About to pitch forward, Sai caught her shoulder, steadying her.

Hinata flushed. "T-thank you." She said, straightening.

"Clumsy as usual, I see" Sai replied, a small smile sliding across his features. Kakashi felt the smile tug at his mouth. Even Sakura perked up at the Hyuuga heiress arrived.

"A-ah" She replied with a shy smile of her own. "Thank you all for coming. I…I'm so sorry that we all have to meet like this." Hinata said as she sat.

They all nodded.

Sakura sniffled, and scrubbed her eyes. Yamato's arm was around her shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. She leaned onto that touch, eyes half lidded as she listened.

"I brought you here because…because I wanted you to know that the Hyuuga compound is your home." She said.

"I was so fortunate to get to know all of you better because of Naruto kun." She smiled softly, sadly as her own eyes filled with tears.

"Dickless brought you everywhere we went, clumsy." Sai replied.

"We already had so many members. What was another?" Yamato said kindly.

Hinata smiled again.

"He always said that you all were his family…and you adopted me into your team and your hearts." Hinata said.

"I know this is hard. Which is why none of us should do this alone. Sakura is staying here for the time being, but I extend that welcome to all of you. I would be honored to have you grace these halls." She bowed.

They returned the bow.

"Tell me" Hinata begged as she felt the tears again. "What was your favorite thing about him?" she begged as the tears coursed down her cheeks. "If we talk about him it's like he's here, you see" She said smiling as the tears overwhelmed her.

……………………………………………..

The sun was setting and the Hyuuga heiress was emotionally exhausted. Sakura had said she was going back to bed though Hinata knew better. She was going to cry more though they had shed so many tears at the tea. Still. It was good to talk about him with people who knew him.

Hinata bore so much though that they didn't know. She couldn't tell him about that. They knew Naruto as sunny and optimistic, even when he was sad or cried. Their blonde haired teammate, who was so optimistic and sunny, bore his pain alone. He kept his problems to himself. He was so confused about who he was, having no family of his own to look to. Then his rival and his brother leaving him. His weakness for failing to bring him back time and time again. His insecurity with their own relationship. And Hinata's feelings of inadequacy during their relationship. Her chin quivered as Sai and Yamato closed the shouji door leaving her and Kakashi alone.

"I figured you should know" Hinata told him finally. "Naruto made me promise to take care of team seven before he left" She said softly

Kakashi sighed. "I figured it was something like that. But who is going to take care of you, Hinata? You're coming undone at the seams, too" Kakashi replied eying her meaningfully.

Hinata let the tears fall, her eyes already puffy. They made her eyes that much more pearlescent, glowing.

"I know." She replied. "But it…it helps being around others who knew him" She swallowed the hard lump stuck in her throat. "Who understand this pain."

"You've had a hard year." Kakashi said, remembering that she had lost her father only earlier that year. "Don't give yourself away trying to comfort others" Kakashi replied. "Particularly those who aren't worth your grief" He said.

Hinata smiled sadly. "You knew I visited him?"

"Aah. And I think you should stop this now. He's dangerous Hinata in more ways than one. He's drowning in himself Hinata, and he'll pull you down with him. That's all he's good for" Kakashi told her honestly.

"I can't let him drown. I can't let that happen to him. I promised _him_, Kakashi Senpai" Hinata replied. "How can I let something he loved slip away?."

"Because you know that there's nothing that will stop him. You can't save him Hinata, and God knows Naruto tried. It's not your job to save him. Naruto would never expect you too either." Kakashi said, gripping her shoulder in sympathy at the pained expression on her face.

Hinata couldn't help it. She broke, eyes watering, tears falling in streams, waves down her face as Kakashi hugged her tenderly. It didn't take long before her training got a hold of her.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kakashi senpai" Hinata said, straightening, embarrassed by her lack of control.

She could tell the copy nin smiled through his mask. "We're family" He replied simply, giving her a crinkly eyed smile.

"I appreciate your concern." Hinata told him composing herself as she wiped the remaining tears away taking a deep breathe.

"Do you? Would you come find one of us, if it gets too bad? If it goes too far?" Kakashi asked, worried for her.

"Aah." She nodded. "I would come find you. My strength lies in my weakness for others." Hinata said with a true smile in spite her tears.

"Alright. I'll take my leave then" Kakashi said.

"Thank you Kakashi senpai" She said as the copy nin disappeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

………………………………………………..

It was a beautiful day as Hinata made her way towards the Uchiha compound. The huge trees swirled in the breeze, leaves picking up and dancing in the air violently. The dark trees that surrounded their beloved fire country engulfed the Uchiha compound, casting it in the deepest darkest shadows. Hinata had long been afraid of the dark. As a child she had slept many a night nestled by her father, her sister, even by Neji ni san. Hinata bit her lip, resolve wavering as she held her basket. She'd promised him. Resolute in her course, she knocked on the shouji door.

"Uchiha san?" She called.

She could feel him, in his room. She opened the shouji door hesitantly and entered. "Uchiha san, it's Hinata. I'm coming in" She called giving him warning.

It was so dark in his home, cast by those shadows. The Hyuuga heiress made her way soundlessly down the hall as her eyes darted here and there. Hinata frowned feeling her ridiculous childhood fear of the dark seeming real. She couldn't help it. She summoned the Byakugan, the comforting aura of chakra helping her. She felt him move, and stood paralyzingly still as she felt his sword at her throat, darkness embodied by those red eyes flashing and whirling.

"Uchiha…san" Hinata said, feeling his presence, breathing in his musky scent of cinnamon and thunder.

He moved closer sensing her discomfort. Hinata clenched her fist, forcing her tense posture to relax as she closed her eyes. Those Sharingan narrowed.

"Byakugan?" He questioned, his warm breath tickling her ear, a calloused finger tip trailing over the puffed up veins around her eyes.

Hinata flushed uncomfortably at the warm touch, unfamiliar, a heat of color dusting her pale cheeks as she looked at the floor.

"Do they scare you?" Sasuke asked her, Sharingan bright in the darkness as he walked his way around to her, his grip on his katana hardening.

Hinata didn't reply.

"Chee" He said. "You don't know the beginning of the word Nightmare until you've experienced the Mangekyou." He said.

His aura grew darker still. "Would you like me to show you, Hyuuga neko? Would you like to see the real strength of our eyes?" He challenged, inches from her.

"Uchiha san, please" Hinata pleaded. "Stop this. Do not make the anbu members come in here"

"And why not?" Sasuke's whisper was sinister, and dark.

"Because I do not wish to see you hurt. Please." Hinata replied, clear eyes filling with crystallized saline. For him. She was crying for him.

His Sharingan could see to the core. She meant every word and he was forced to look away from her, to drop his gaze from those hauntingly sincere eyes. Damn her. He sheathed his katana, walking away from her.

"Uchiha san?" Hinata asked. He stopped, but didn't turn. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked a shy smile gracing her lips.

……………………………………………………..

Hinata finished drying the dishes from their meal quickly, satisfied that his color was improving.

"Would you like tea, Uchiha san?" Hinata asked him, pulling out the green tea packets she'd prepared earlier this morning from her basket.

"I figured it out" Sasuke said grey eyes flashing as he ignored her question, eyes burning with whatever was on his mind.

"Hmm?" She offered, unsure of him.

"You must have a thing for monsters" He replied.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she murmured, feeling her heart clench painfully.

"Do you know what monsters do, Hinata?" He asked, her, rising as he stalked into the kitchen.

He had refused to let her open the shouji doors to let light in. It seemed that he was surrounded in shadows as he walked towards her, sharingan bleeding into grey as she summoned her Byakugan, tense. Her brow furrowed as she regarded the Uchiha heir.

"They destroy. They tear things down. They rip things apart." Sasuke replied, inches from her again.

She could feel the moisture from his breath, hot against her face.

"You are not a monster, Uchiha san." Hinata replied steadily as she looked up, pearlescent eyes searching his. She wanted to touch him, to

"You wouldn't fucking _know_ now, would you? You have no idea what happened when I went with Orochimaru. What I did to him after I killed him. What I did to Itachi" He practically snarled as she could feel the anger from him radiating in dangerous waves.

"I know that you did not torture your best friend" Hinata replied.

"Ah yes. Naruto was a clean kill wasn't he? Straight through the heart before the dobe could move." Naruto didn't move as he had run him through. Naruto had refused to move.

Sasuke's hands lashed out, grabbing her own harshly, pulling her even closer.

Hinata whimpered. His skin was burning, hot to the touch and his grip was painful, searing in it's intensity.

"He never wanted to hurt you. He only wanted you to come home. To return" She whimpered.

"and he's dead!" Sasuke snarled. "I killed him. Struck down my best friend…my teammate" Sasuke's hands were trembling and he released her hands as if they had burned him.

Hinata did reach out, tentatively brushing a dark haired strand. His hand was on hers, eyes searching hers as they narrowed.

"Bet you think I'm some sort of fucking charity case, don't you?" He continued.

"Trying to look good in the community by helping out the isolated Uchiha heir. Get the fuck out." Sasuke ordered turning his back on her. "I can't stand people like you"

Hinata frowned. "I cannot possibly strive to appear good by helping you, Uchiha san." Hinata retorted confused.

His aura and his words were separate, bearing two different feelings. Sasuke was lost, troubled confused in his thoughts and actions. She felt Naruto's presence here, his compassion for his friend and remembered their conversations about his brother. She felt the strength, the resolve he had left her course through her small frame.

Sasuke sneered.

"You think you're doing good by helping me, but we both know this is a lie. As if I need your help. As if someone so weak could do anything. You're going to get tired of it. You'll get tired of me. You'll give up because you're too weak to stop this"

"This?" She murmured.

"Hatred." Sasuke supplied with a smirk. "You can't possibly comprehend the depths of it." He snarled.

"I doubt that I will give in" Hinata replied with a genuine smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He recovered."You should" he said eyes returning, coolly. "I killed your lover. You should hate me, should want to hurt me, should kill me."

"I do not hate you Uchiha san. As I said, I understood Naruto kun. He loved you, and I have resolved that I will too." Hinata replied firmly.

Sasuke was startled, unhinged by the depth, the honesty ringing and resounding from her. She was serious, pure even in her innocent naivety. He wanted to disengage. She was naïve he thought the familiar pain coursing through him. _She says it but she doesn't know what it means, what it would require_.

Sharingan eyes lit with hatred, the familiar friend comforting in the darkness around them. There was no trace of a lie, no shadow of an alterior motive. The girl stood, offering all that she was. Simply. Completely. And that absolutely terrified the spiky haired Uchiha, made the pit of his stomach drop at the thought.

No one gave that. Offered that. She couldn't mean it. He knew his eyes couldn't lie but he didn't understand. There had to be something wrong. She believed in her words, her actions did not reveal a lie, did not waver. But she would. They all did.

She offered herself but that meant nothing. What was the unwritten price tag? What would he have to give in return? He didn't know what she wanted from him, what she expected of him.

His jaw clenched, anger surging. Why she wouldn't go away? He wanted her to go away. It hurt him to look at her, to be around her.

"You say that now" Sasuke said with contempt gathering his anger to shield her from his self doubt.

"But trust me…you will. You'll fail. It would be better for you to leave. Take your charity case for someone who needs it. Who wants it. I'll only turn on you. Turn on you like I do with everybody else. Because that's what monsters do" Sasuke told her.

Hinata paused, considering his words.

"Nothing to say? No witty retort? I suppose you are an idiot. You are dobe's girlfriend after all." He snapped.

Hinata's eyes flashed, grey storm clouds in those piercing eyes.

"Uchiha san, I will not tolerate disrespect towards him." She replied firmly the very picture of righteous indignation.

Sasuke smirked. His words had drawn blood. He went in for the kill.

"Really?" He replied sinisterly. He rounded on Hinata who gave way to his pacing, retreating as he charged forward.

"He was an idiot. A fool who believed his lies till the very bitter end. Even as a I ran this sword through him he still was muttering how much he loved me." Sasuke told her, eyes hard, sharp as they found purchase.

She hit the firm wall behind her, wincing in surprise and from the pain of his words. She had been careless in letting him corner her both verbally and physically.

Hinata bit her lip, pain coiling deep within her at the horrifying things Sasuke was saying. Insecurity rose, and she clenched her fist, her jaw.

"Angry Hinata? Then do something about it. They say bottling up your anger is unhealthy. Here" He said unsheathing his sword. He offered her the sword, hand extended as he smirked.

Hinata felt the anger boil. Felt, heard her teeth grind against each other at his look. He was mocking her. He was challenging her to take it. He wanted her to take it. This man. This insulting, angry, hurting, hurtful man who had killed what she had loved most. What she had treasured most. Hinata would have given every drop of blood she had for Naruto. If it had meant he would live, there was no sacrifice she would not have made. And he had killed him, struck him down. He was dead. And she would never be able to bring him back, to replace his smile. She trembled.

He grabbed her hand and though she tugged trying to break his hold, he refused to let go, applying more pressure. He forced her hand open and placed the hilt of the katana in her hands. He smiled, so dark and sinister that she blinked away from that look.

And then he waited. He wanted her to strike him, to cut him, to use her anger against him. To punish him. Hinata gripped the handle of the katana hard and he tensed, exhaling _anxiously_ anticipating the cold steel running him through as those blood red Sharingan pierced her. He was desperate with longing, begging to be pierced. He wanted her wrath, her righteous justice. He wanted her to run him through. To end it. To end it all now.

Hinata's eyes widened and she closed them, trembling as she felt the tears, as she felt her throat tighten painfully. The temptation made her tremble. She swallowed, painfully, convulsively.

And when her eyes were shut, she saw _those_ eyes, clearer than any spring day in Konoha. Naruto stood in front of her. Barring her way with that sad look. She never wanted to make him sad. She wanted his happiness. She had always wanted him to be happy. She wanted to make him proud of her. Wanted him to smile. To find peace in his death, the end of his fighting. She would not make anyone happy by slaying him, by slicing him with this blade, least of all herself. She was strong enough. The sword clattered from her hands, dropping between them.

"I knew you couldn't do it. You're weak" He told her, sneering.

She couldn't get defensive with him, even if it was for Naruto's sake. _He _was not here any longer and any words this dangerous man said could not impact the dead.

But they stung her, stung her pride in her lover.

Hinata's eyes glowed with the strength of her conviction as they seared into Sharingan red.

She felt him, felt his presence lingering inside her.

"I would rather be a fool like Naruto, than any other person." Her voice broke, and she swallowed clearing it. "I would rather be weak like him, than the strongest ninja in the world. Weakness and strength mean nothing without compassion, without conviction"

"Trying to be a savior like him. It doesn't suit you." Sasuke told her angrily.

Hinata was startled by his new approach.

"Trying to live up to his shadow. The ghost of a person who's no longer here. I can't wait to see you fail" Sasuke jeered.

"I can never be him. I do not have the strength. The strength to protect those I cherish most" She choked, the tears escaping her as he heard, practically felt her heartbreaking sobs like a slap to his face. Sharingan eyes crystallized, cracked, and broke under such a broken gaze under such heartbreaking sobs.

"_Why _are you doing this?" He asked softly, tormented haunted by her, by those wretched sounds escaping her. "What do you want from me? Is this some sick twisted way of trying to connect to him, from beyond the grave? I'm not him, Hinata. I killed him. I can't be him. I won't be him. I will never be him." Sasuke seethed.

"I do not expect you to be anyone else but yourself, Uchiha san" Hinata replied.

"And you're not a monster" She told him, scrubbing at the tears in her eyes.

His hands gripped her forearms tightly, shaking her in his refound fury. "How would you know?" He demanded.

"Because you're so _angry_." Hinata replied gently in her soft tone. "I used to come home from the academy in tears, so angry at what the others had done. My mother found me in the kitchen that day. She took me in her arms and I explained to her what was wrong. My mother told me as she held me, that when people are angry, but they don't really mean it. What it really means is that they are hurting on the inside and can't show it. She said they cant say it. If you were a monster you would not feel this way Uchiha san. Monsters have no regret"

Sasuke trembled, falling to his knees as the broken silent sobs wracked through him.

And then he felt those arms, her soft dark purple hair brushing his face as she hugged him, wrapping her arms around him, enfolding him in her softness. She was warm and soft in all of the ways she needed to be. Her hug was a touch of light, a flickering ghost of a candle in his utter darkness and he trembled against her. He took a shaky breathe and froze. She smelled like lavender and chamomile…the smell that was so achingly familiar, so tender and warm. If he closed his eyes, it was like she was there. Like it was her, holding him. She smelled like his mother's _favorite_ tea. His hands came up, wrapping around her arms, clinging to them, to her like a lifeline in his darkness, these shadows that surrounded the Uchiha house and his heart as he wept.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Shorter update. Why? Because I need to actually figure out what I'm going to do from here with this fic. I'm not used to having a story with no overarching plot and so it requires a bit more deliberation. Meaning I have to pull the old proverbial plot bunny from my hat. Plus I should probably work on Cherry Picking which gets neglected with every boondoggle one shot that turns into a mini arc that I undertake in my plot bunny trails. But first; there's been a lot of feedback regarding this fic that I'd like to address as briefly as possible:

A.) Yes. Yes, I read 437. I'm very aware of the NaruHina vibe. I posted, read the chapter and laughed because it shot my Sasu/Hina shoulder muse dead. Needless to say, she got better. Check my profile to read my sentiment regarding such a thing under "Authoress Rant" if you want further useless praddle.

B.) I am _not _a Naru/Hina fan. They're great characters but to me, They're simply not believable together. I cater to the pairing in this fic because it's convenient for the plotline, _not_ because I enjoy it.

C.) The mother thing: I don't like that the theme is overplayed but the reason I used it is because scent is the most powerful trigger of our memories…I wanted Sasuke to associate pleasant memories with her scent. Some interesting Psychology for you. Plus I don't think Fugaku smells like lavender and chamomile. I could be wrong ; )

D.) In light of Sasuke's "alleged" murder of his best friend: People say stupid shit when they're angry…that's all I'm gonna say.

This was a long Authors note and this doesn't happen often. Sorry!

Morale of the story? Keep reading ; P (and reviewing, please!)

Sasuke sat, twirling his kunai around his finger, grey eyes like darkened thunder storms, crashing with the rage of a storm in their smoky depths. Thunder threatened to rumble, lightning menacingly flashed in those dark eyes as they reflected the turbulent thoughts of their owner. His feelings were restless, chaotic, all centered on the focal point, the very eye of the storm itself. The lone Uchiha's thoughts centered, captivated, transfixed on one pale eyed Hyuuga heiress.

He recalled with the alarming detail only a sharingan user could have managed. The feel of her silky hair pressed tenderly against his tear dampened cheek. The feel of her warmth embracing him, surrounding him, in her tender grasp. He had lost it, lost all sanity, lost all defense, burying himself in her, her touch, her scent. He had laid his head on her lap, exhausted from his rage, his sorrow, trembling, unable to do anymore, any less. He had fallen asleep to her caressing fingers buried in his raven black hair, running from the base of his forehead to the nape at his neck, the very tips of her nails through his spiky tresses, her soothing murmurs and the beloved smell of lavender.

It was the first night he hadn't been haunted by nightmares, tormented by the deaths of his parents, his brother, his best friend and teammate. No dreams had disturbed Sasuke's death like sleep. He had been lulled by her completely. He had awoke with a start, snapping to attention grip on his kunai, Sharingan flaring as he eyed his surroundings. He had been disturbed by his lack of consciousness.

Normally, even in sleep, he could feel, could sense the chakra, the auras of his environment and those around him. It had saved him from countless nin attempting to do away with him under the clutches of Orochimaru and later from wandering around the ninja world. It also denied him any true meaning of rest. Dark blotches became familiar beneath his eyes, and at one point he wondered if he would inherit the weary lines that had marred and defined his older brother's face. His hands met the soft textured feel of the silk that had tumbled surreptitiously into his lap, and he knew this was what had bound him, spelled and entranced him to such a silent unhindered slumber. The smell of that same lavender scent bringing him back to his senses as he pulled her blue and silver Haori off of him.

Saline crusted the corners of his eyes, flaked in his eyelashes and he removed the offending crystals caked there with a derisive curl of his lips. He had never slept so soundly since before his parents death. It distressed him. Was he loosing his skill as a shinobi? Becoming soft because of his sympathies? Because of _her_ sympathies? He eyed the Haori before holding it at arms length, rising as he moved with grace. He had folded the garment and laid it on the counter, brooding and apprehensive of it, as if it was a physical extension of it's owner. He stood some distance away in the hall way, hands wringing in front of him as he paced, slowly, deliberately down the hallway, turning his back on the offending garment. He didn't want to touch it, didn't want to breathe it's deceptive scent. Didn't want to deal with the thoughts that accompanied that scent, and the confusion from his divided torn soul. His thoughts were muddled, confused, chaotic.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he pondered his peculiar situation with a newfound awe, and an old mustering contempt writhing, growing within him. This was her fault, her doing. She had seen him weak, helpless, as he had been the night of their death. No one had lived to see him in such a state. And for the life of him left, Sasuke didn't know what to do. He simply wasn't sure how to respond. How could he predict such a situation that he had never anticipated, or calculated he would be in before now. And more importantly what would she do? Would she come again? Did he want her to? He recoiled, repulsed with himself for such a damnable thought.

_No. _

Irritated that she had seen him so weak, he hated her for the depths of his being he hoped she wouldn't come. Sasuke didn't believe in the gods or he might have prayed to them concerning his meditated anger towards the girl. Regardless he wished with his tattered thoughts her hasty departure from his life. Wished that she would disappear, whisked from his world. He dared to hope. Wanted her to leave him to the shadows he lay in. It wasn't vindictive. It was simply a fact, truth in it's unrendered form.

She didn't belong here. She lived in a world of colors and light where things became luminescent simply from being in proximity with her. It seemed she had inherited the skill his teammate had been so well known for, the ability to change others. She would never change people like Naruto did. No they were day and night. Her pale features, those eyes, and the coolness of her touch, warm in spite of everything. Nothing so bright and vibrant should be allowed in his world of grey, the icy throne he sat upon. If she came, if she stayed she would only be snuffed out, consumed by the darkness that was slowly consuming him with every waking hour.

But she had fought off his demons. She had succeeded in driving away the nightmares, even if it was only for a night. However she couldn't hold out. His eyes had seen the grief threatening to take her, waves to wash over her head lurking beneath the surface of those pearlescent orbs. She thought to hide it from him, but she could not escape the Sharingan. He wondered briefly if the girl could see beyond his walls, his defenses he had breached but he ignored those thoughts. Hypothetical never did anyone any good. It couldn't last. He couldn't trust her strength. She would be consumed. It was the best thing for the both of them. Let her keep away from him. Let her be disgusted, or better yet mocking of his lowly state. Let her come to tell him that she would return no longer, would tolerate his cynicism and darkness no more. Then they both could return to their respective worlds, ruling once again their planes of existence firmly.

And yet he longed for it, hungered for her presence even as he hated it. Twisted, coils of uncertainty within him, because as much as he hated her for her weakness, for her light and her color, inside her lay one who _knew,_ who had seen with eyes that were so closely tied to his own. Nothing could hide from all knowing Sharingan. Inside she had the same eyes as him. She knew, even if only on a surface level, a drop of his pain, in the ocean of his grief. And because she knew, he was forced to concede that condemning point; that he was not alone. He waited, tense and divided for the dawn to break over the darkened morning sky.

……………………………………….

Hinata whisked the green tea, humming a tune her mother had used to sing to her as she made Sasuke the tea. The other branch members had taught her the song recalling memories of her mother and her together. She sighed softly. It had been two weeks since his death and she had been feeding Uchiha Sasuke twice a day visiting for a few hours at a time.

Uchiha Sasuke, sullenly defiant, sat coldly ignoring her. He refused to respond to her with anything more than shakes of his head or a look if distaste and a lip curl since he'd cried that night with her. Hinata wasn't offended. Sullenly defiant did not intimidate the Hyuuga heiress. Aside from being the heir to the Hyuuga clan and running clan matters, she had much to accomplish. She was able to think about the other tasks she had for the day while making sure he was being taken care of. She thought of the precious people in her life. Sakura was staying at the Hyuuga compound and it was good for her. She was obviously upset, but she would eventually want to work through it, she hoped.

Hinata had already checked on the Godaime Hokage who was managing with Shizune to help her through. She'd sent her a case of fine sake and some of her secretaries to dictate notes and various other menial tasks to give her some time to grieve. Naruto Kun hadn't specifically mentioned to take care of Hokage sama, but Hinata had figured he would have mentioned it if he'd had time to think about it. She smiled softly as she thought of all the lives the love of her life had touched. He had changed so many people. She could only hope to live such a fulfilling life the rest of her days as he had done in the short time he lived.

Iruka sensei was not doing well having come down with the flu, though everyone knew it was because his heart was broken. Shizune had been kind enough to stop by and heal him whilst Tsunade sama and Sakura had eaten lunch together. Iruka had been like a father to Naruto, had fostered her love through every broken and battered road he had tred. He had taught all of the rookie nine in their academy days, had encouraged both him and Hinata counteless times before. Hinata added him to the list of people she checked up on. He too was often frequenting the Hyuuga compound, spending time with Sakura.

As much as Hinata wished it weren't so, things continued to progress. It seemed that life went on without the blonde there, but it only took a glance around the village to see that thought people moved, and life continued it's steady stream that there was something wrong, something out of place. You could sense the grief in the spirit of the people, see it in their eyes and faces. It didn't matter. Hinata wasn't going to give up. They would never forget Naruto, but they all needed to keep themselves from falling apart.

Shikamaru had taken his death hard, as well as Kiba, Chouji, and Lee. With Ino and Kurenai on the job not to mention Kurenai's adorable little toddler, who needed baby sitting, Shikamaru was effectively distracted enough to keep him busy. Shikamaru while needing some time to process and grieve, if given too much time would sink into despair. Kurenai's toddler was the best thing in the world for him reminding him of Asuma sensei more and more each day. Shino was checking on their dog clan compatriot, and team eight was going to go training later on this week, the first time in over a year. And of course Hinata wasn't about to let anymore of Naruto kun's and her precious people pass by.

Lee had Ten Ten thank goodness, who was helping him cope with the death of her feisty ramen lover. Neji helped out by sparring with Lee every other day and making periodic checks on the green beast of Konoha as well as his old teammate. Poor Lee kun's passion of youth had been greatly diminished according to Gai sensei when Hinata had talked to him last. Gai sensei also talked about Neji ni san. The stoic Hyuuga was quiet, training sessions intense and focused. If Neji ni sama was mourning, he had yet to show it and that worried Hinata greatly. She loved her cousin dearly but he had a tendency to disregard his own feelings for others. He needed to mourn properly as well for his dear friend.

Kakashi sensei was drowning himself in drink, a habit Hinata had stopped. Naruto had died so that his precious people could live. Not punish themselves. Yamato sensei who while grieved was understandingly not as grieved as others who had known Naruto longer, helped out with Kakashi sensei. Gai made regular visits, though he more often provoked his eternal rival it was better than nothing Hinata supposed. Shikamaru had taken up playing shougi with Kakashi as they were both brilliant and it kept them both occupied. Genma senpai was regularly checking up on the jounin sensei as well. And of course Kurenai sensei had her toddler to bring light and hope into their lives.

There was something about children that always managed to lift people's spirits. Hinata smiled. She wasn't ignoring her own grief. She cried at night as she cuddled a pillow that smelt like him, burying herself in his clothes. She would heat ramen simply for the smell to waft through the room. It comforted her. Hinata knew from her grief that she was spiraling, faltering in her steps, but she wouldn't give in. She had too many people counting on her. Her entire life Hinata had failed those she cared most about with her weakness. She had failed her father, her teammates, her sibling, her clan. She would not, could not afford to fail_ him_, for failing him meant failing herself.

Hinata was dreading what would happen next. Eventually she would have to go to Naruto's apartment to clean out his things. Her stomach clenched, teeth grinding at the thought. She closed her eyes and took deep cooling breaths into her lungs. She couldn't face that…not now…not yet. She wasn't ready to do that yet. Because Hinata had grieved before, it wasn't neccessarily easier, but it was helpful to know how far along she was coming. Kakashi was right though. She was hurting, nearly falling apart at the seams. But she wouldn't give up. She had promised. _Every harsh winter follows a spring _her nana had told her once. Though it was winter in her heart, it couldn't last forever. Spring time was coming, though not now, perhaps no time soon.

"Stop it" He ordered tersely, pulling Hinata from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She asked. "I'm sorry, Uchiha san, I was lost in my thoughts, forgive me" Hinata murmured.

"Stop humming that _Damn_ tune. You do it every time you're over. It's annoying" He grumbled.

"I'm sorry it irritates you, Uchiha san. My mother used to sing it to me." Hinata replied as she finished the tea.

Sasuke made no remark to this. As usual, whenever she mentioned something personal from her family. Hinata didn't expect one. It was enough that she was able to share it with him.

She poured a glass for him and her and set one down near the cross legged Uchiha. She noticed briefly that he didn't have his sword on him. She felt a small smile tug at her lips. She returned to the kitchen for the lunch she had made and set the tray down as well in front of him.

"Itadakimasu" Sasuke said gruffly, having learned by now the Hyuuga heiress would not leave until she'd seen him eat.

He had refused to eat the Onigiri she had left on her 6th trip here, and she had discovered them in the trash. Since then she'd insisted on watching him eat every bite of his meal, much to his consternation. She'd even fixed his shouji door that he'd thrown the chair through and managed to re glue the leg on his chair, though no one would ever be able to sit safely in it again.

"Itadakimasu" Hinata said with a smile. She watched him eat, eating sparingly herself.

A mild grunt was her only reply.

"Is it good, Uchiha san?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't about to admit that the Hyuuga girl was a good cook. It would only encourage her and he didn't want her visiting any more than she already insisted on doing. It was degrading. Didn't she realize that she was tantamount to his servant by doing this? What would people say? Hinata had a reputation to uphold. People were cruel in their slander, misinterpreting any gesture even one as sincere as hers.

"You can't keep coming over like this" Sasuke ordered suddenly, setting his chopsticks down.

"Have I offended you, Uchiha san?" Hinata asked.

Her sudden cool tone sent warning signals to the Uchiha who had gotten rather used to her cheerful, if quiet chatter. She wasn't like Sakura who babbled and giggled awkwardly, only to turn violent without a moments heisitation, or Ino who screeched and hissed her fury, cooing only when she wanted something. In fact since he had made note of Hinata loosing her stutter, he found that she was actually a good conversationalist. She was quiet and soft spoken, but balanced, enjoying conversation as well as silence.

She also was learning when to speak around him and when not to. Sasuke nearly clenched his fist in the frustration of it all. He hated to admit it, but it was…comforting having someone else around the compound with him. This house that held so much pain for him, and so much fury, because of his constant surveillance by the anbu members patrolling outside those doors. It was…. lighter, easier with her visits. Damn it.

"Sasuke." He said, eyes on his plate.

"What?" Hinata replied, as he had spoken again. He had spoken more to her today than he had the entirety of this week. Hinata felt the hope swell beneath her docile demeanor. It was progress.

"It's _just_ Sasuke." He replied, grey eyes meeting hers.

Those milky glowing orbs held astonishment, surprise at his voice, the meaning of the words he'd spoken to her, and then she smiled, those eyes lighting, dancing in the playing sunlight.

It was not to be misinterpreted. If she was going to insist on making him food twice a day, until she finally gave up on him, he wasn't going to tolerate being called Uchiha san every third word. That was more annoying then her presence. He hated her chilled civility more than he hated her company. They had been to the academy together, were in the rookie nine for pete sakes, they were hardly strangers. She would not be tolerated to hold him at arms length any longer.

"Have I offended you Sasuke san?" Hinata replied delicately.

Annoying. She only worried about him, only ever thought of him, even when he was yelling at her, which is why he'd stopped. It was a wasted effort, completely ineffective at discouraging her presence. Ignoring her wasn't working either, as she simply decided to clean and repair things instead of sit near him. That grated on him even more, that he ignored her whilst she cared for his house, his things. No, she needed to leave. He had to convince her to leave. Not just for his sake, but for her own.

"People will talk." Sasuke replied gruffly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"People always talk, Sasuke san." Hinata replied politely indifferent.

It nearly made him smile though if he had it would have been tainted by his bitterness. She was being deliberately albeit politely stubborn. Subtly naïve. She had grown up in aristocracy had learned as he had, a thousand ways to say no without saying no. He settled for a dark smirk and allowed it to slither into place. The smirk was more comfortable than the smile that threatened to break the surface beneath his eyes. Sasuke would have chuckled if it had been anyone but her, and he had been anyone rather than himself.

"Do you _want_ people wondering why you're coming to the Uchiha compound at all hours of the day? I'm sure the dinners don't help your reputation" Sasuke retorted bitterly.

"I am already a source of gossip as a female clan leader. However, if you do not want me to damage your reputation, Sasuke san-" Hinata started

"My reputation?" He interjected incredulously disbelieving the woman in front of him. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke retorted. "I'm talking about _you_. People will wonder why you're spending so much time over here…with me…" Sasuke trailed off, uncomfortable with the subject. He once again refused to meet her eyes.

Sasuke san was…endearing. He was concerned for her and trying his hardest not to be. Hinata deflated. No…she couldn't expect that, couldn't project that onto his actions in spite of her secrets hope for that from him. He was trying to push her away, to keep her from bothering him and he was doing it the only delicate way he could. She supposed she should have been flattered.

"Sasuke san, if you want me to leave, all you have to do is promise me you will start eating regularly, take proper care of yourself, and ask me to leave and I will be happy to do so" Hinata replied, standing up gracefully to clear their plates.

Grey eyes flashed to the Hyuuga heiress who was standing.

His hand darted, with that famous Uchiha speed. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, rising. Hinata started, frozen, surprised, startled by that touch. His hand was warmer than she ever would have expected on her wrist. Cloudy Grey eyes met confused pearlescent, as she flushed, the pink color blooming on her pale cheeks.

"Dishes are mine" He said, eying her disapprovingly, stormy grey bleeding to blood red Sharingan as he rose taking the plates from her. He stalked to the kitchen.

Distressed but only momentarily, Hinata shook off the spell of his touch and followed him into the kitchen grabbing a towel.

But she couldn't hide the smile that shone bright within her eyes. It was working. She was getting through to him.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The clan matters come into it, and if you're interested there's a bit more psychology going on. Hinata has a panic attack, bearing the fight or flight symptoms of P.T.S.D. in this chapter. Yae psychology.

Music of the chapter: Evans Blue "Eclipse" go listen to it as you read the chapter!

Deadlydiva: My e-mail is messing up so I couldn't send the chapter to you ahead of time. Gomen.

Hinata sipped the tea, feeling the silence between them wearing on her, grating beneath her skin like some festering bruise. Hanabi sat, brow furrowed in her silent resentment that she couldn't hide, wouldn't hide from her older sister. This bitter resentment had been between them probably since birth, only now choosing to manifest itself. Since her father's death, Hanabi had been cold, aloof and distant from her, to her. She was having troubles on the new team she was put on. Her sensei was having trouble controlling her.

This perhaps was the culmination of the walls that had been building between them since childhood. It was all drawing to a head now. When Hinata had accepted the leadership of the clan it was Hanabi who had protested, who had finally snapped and thrown her cup through the door, walking out from the procession.

Hanabi and her father had been close, and Hiashi had spent the majority of his time with her, training her, talking to her. It was little surprising that the girl harbored resentment for her older sister. It was probably easier than actually dealing with her grief. She was so much like her father now that it was painful for Hinata to be around her. She tried her best to understand her little sister's feelings, to sympathize and empathize with the grief she refused to deal with. But Hinata hated the resentment, the harsh words and cold looks she was given. It was hard to overcome her own insecurities with such a sibling. And it wasn't either of their faults really. They had been raised in a world of resentment, an environment that fostered hate much reflective of the Branch and Main houses themselves.

Hanabi had been infuriated that she'd broken down those walls of hatred between Main and Branch house. When she'd removed the curse entirely. She still needed to destroy the secrets to creating such a curse. It was still an uphill battle for the Hyuuga heiress. Hanabi had been furious. She had claimed that they were tainted, broken, with inferior blood. The very things Hiashi had proclaimed, had allowed to stand between the two houses. It was attitudes like that in the clan that made Hinata's position as head difficult and trying. She did her best to listen and try to understand their view point. But Hinata was stretching herself thin as it was and her compassion for them could only go so far.

"This is foolish" Hanabi muttered.

"Eh?" Hinata asked startled from her thoughts.

"You aren't even _here_" Hanabi told her gaze menacing as she stood up, hands on her hips.

Hinata frowned. "What do you mean?" She heard herself ask.

"As if you didn't _know_…. Come now sister; We, who know each other better than anyone else. Have you nothing to say for yourself?" Hanabi asked her, defiant.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say, Hanabi chan. I love you, I will always love you, and I am concerned about you. We all are, your teammates, and your sensei-"

Hanabi grew defensive, bristling.

"No you _aren't_! You don't want to be here. You're lost in your thoughts. You keep up the pretense for their sake, not mine. I will not take tea with you anymore" Hanabi said, lavender eyes stormy and defiant.

Hinata winced, the strike of her words painful and numbing. "That's not true-" Hinata objected.

"You think you're some great person, don't you? Since _he_ died, you have some badge of honor, some chip on your shoulder that makes you think you are more than you are, but you are _wrong_! You aren't great or perfect. You're weak and helpless in the wake of all of this. You're deluding yourself and its disgusting"

"Hanabi-

"Does ignoring your own people to take care of the Uchiha make you feel good? I hope it does. I hope you pine over him" Hanabi said icily.

"I have _not_ neglected the Hyuuga." Hinata replied, brows twitched, drawn together in response to the disturbing painfully haunting words that were flowing between herself and her little sister. Poisonous tainting words that chipped at the foundation. She felt her stomach clench, the fire building in the pit of her belly. Hinata was angry, so angry because her sister didn't have the slightest idea, couldn't understand the sacrifices she made for her precious people.

"You are exhausted. You have dark circles beneath your eyes and you are weary whenever you enter the building. You throw yourself to your friends and neglect your own family in the process. We are your flesh and blood and you abandon us. We need you here, and you are not around, available." Hanabi told her.

"Being the head is exhausting, Hanabi. I do this so that you will not have to shoulder the burden. But I cannot abandon my friends anymore than I could abandon you. I split my time equally among it, rising early to deal with the clan matters." Hanata told her, frowning.

"You never bothered to ask me what I wanted though, did you? You just assumed I wasn't capable of being the head. You think you're so righteous. Do me no more favors, _sister_." Hanabi replied.

Hinata recoiled the sharp words drawing blood. "Hanabi it is impossible for you to be the head-" She started but Hanabi cut her off.

"Go to your Uchiha. To your friends. You _will_ fail and when you do I will relish the Hyuuga who come to me, a mere child, to usurp you" She snarled and slammed the shouji door.

Hinata was so startled by her words. She felt the tears, the pain in her heart. And the anger that what she said was partially true. She _was_ tired when she entered the Hyuuga compound. She _was_ apprehensive. She _was _doing too much, trying to support her friends. How had things become this bad? So torn and angry. Her words buried deep within her. She was so angry, so hurt as her little sister was angry and hurt.

The walls between them continued to stack up, to build, towering over them so that they couldn't see their real selves, the hurting selves buried behind cold disdain and the weight of authority. Hanabi was so torn and lost in her grief. And there wasn't a thing Hinata could do about it. Hanabi had shut her out and was retreating in her anger, withdrawing in retribution it seemed, for removing the things her father had kept, tantamount to tearing away the things of the Hyuuga that had made it feel so safe to Hanabi. Hinata did not regret her actions, but she would bear the consequences of such costly choices and it appeared her sister was a casualty of that. And the clan would suffer because of it.

……………………………………….

"You're distracted" Neji told her, kicking her into the post of their training grounds for such carelessness. The air knocked out of Hinata, she gasped, fighting for breathe.

"You might as well say whatever it is that's on your mind. This training session has been pointless" He told her idly.

Neji had started training with her after Hiashi died. He wanted the head to be strong, he had told her. He wanted to help her improve. He was already training with Hanabi. Hinata had never been more grateful. She loved her Nii sama, and always had loved spending time with him. He never failed to be honest with her, a fact Hinata appreciated. She was in a leadership position where her beloved family members said one thing and did another. They would lie to her face about their satisfaction with her, with the clan matters.

Neji wouldn't. He was honest with her, brutally so. But it was because he cared about her. Neji was compassionate enough to ask bluntly and that touched her. However, it was the way in which he asked, the tone he held and his body position, that drew her attention. It was suspicious though he was one of her most trusted people within the clan. As always, he was so firm, unemotional about his duties. To others, this made him appear calloused, uncaring, unmoving and unchanging. Hinata knew him, was well aware of his personality, who he was and how he acted. But even knowing such information, the way he said those words stung. Hinata looked into his eyes and knew, as only one with the intuition of the Byakugan could know.

"How long have you known?" She asked, tone cold shocking her as it rang out into the air between them. Neji tensed and then relaxed.

"Known about Hanabi?" He said for clarification, for her benefit, not his.

"How long?" She demanded of him eyes turbulent in their pain.

"Maybe I've known for a while." Neji admitted reluctantly.

"Then how could you?" Hinata demanded, rising to her feet, fists clenched.

"Ah, well that depends entirely on what you mean by that, Hinata sama." Neji replied with a nonchalance that made the pit of her stomach burn, tense with the unexpected calloused treatment.

"How could you keep this from me? Why would you not tell me, not speak to me of it?" Hinata asked, tone faltering in her pain. She was outraged…how could he?

"Perhaps I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out on your own, Hinata sama" Neji returned coldly, brown eyebrows arching haughtily.

"I see. You meant to test me, to see how well I knew my own people. To see how long it took me to see my own sister's pain….. How very like you Nii sama." Hinata replied icily.

He had never heard such a stricken tone come from the petite girl standing, shaking in front of him. Had never seen such a heated look in her eyes. Hinata had never said those words, had never spoken to him like that. She had always defended him to people who thought him cold and unfeeling. To hear her utter those words, the confirmation of what others thought of him riled him like no other. She hadn't needed to hit him the blow she'd dealt was far worse than anything the Kaiten could inflict. His arms crossed across his chest, as he felt the anger, the hurt of what she had said.

"Maybe she's right." He snapped before he could stop himself.

Hinata winced, as if shielding a physical blow.

"She's not the only one who wonders how much time and resources you will spend on others before you look to the needs of your own clan" Neji replied.

Hinata paused, gliding her tongue to moisten her lips.

"The needs of my family have always come first. Always" She insisted, lip trembling.

"Until now." He snapped and he watched as she raised her hand to her chest.

"…Forgive me, Hinata sama. I did not mean to hurt you as I obviously have with my test. I needed to know the powers of your intuition and now I know them. I speak with the voices of others, so you are aware of the problems as the head. So that you can change them" He told her.

"I can understand, Nii sama, but as the head, I cannot condone. You sacrificed our family, _my sister_, for that knowledge." Hinata replied, clenched hands shaking at her anger.

How could he keep knowledge like this from her? To know that her sister harbored such feelings of resentment towards her. To know that her sister wasn't doing well on her team, with her sensei. And for what? To test her, to see if she would notice that there was something wrong ? It hurt, that _he_ of all people had chosen to be so cruel. His good intentioned betrayal was hard to swallow, hard to cope and deal with. It was arrogant, and unfair to both her and Hanabi. He had stood by watching their deteriorating relationship crumble.

"The walls of hatred between you and your sister were there when Hiashi put them there, by choosing her over you. By ignoring your worth. You cannot blame me for his error, Hinata" Neji said, words sharp as he glared at her.

"I blame you for refusing to tell me about her when you saw it. For refusing to respect our family enough to help be a part of the solution. Instead you sat back and watched her anger. You resented her as a member of the Main house. You choose not to, You didn't act." Hinata replied turning on him as she gathered her basket.

"Ah yes, and you will go now to the Uchiha prince who sits on his thrown who mocks you and calls you names. You allow him to abuse you, one would think you like it. Does he remind you of your father, Hinata sama?"

Hinata felt cold, numb under such accusations. She felt the tears.

"It makes the Hyuuga clan appear weak to do such a thing. But you do not care about our reputation in light of your promise, do you? You belittle yourself to serve him, because of some debt you think you owe a dead man instead of dealing with your own family's problems. Are Hanabi's claims so outrageous in light of this?" He demanded.

Hinata flinched, the tears coursing down her cheeks in waves, quietly trembling from such weighty accusation.

"I trusted you Neji sama to put the needs of our family above your own personal interests. I go now to the one whom I expect nothing less of, because it is easier to deal with his unveiled honesty, with his sharp words, than your veiled betrayal." Hinata replied as she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, hands trembling as she left.

………………………………………………

Sasuke felt her approach, could sense her troubled mood and her turmoil was confirmed when Sharingan took in the sight of her. She was the picture of disheveled and distraught. It was those eyes that drew him, that made the anger he felt grow tangible. Her eyes were puffy, red rimmed from tears she'd shed, her cheeks painted with a bit of color from her obvious tumult. She wore a tank top and drawstring cotton pants, her ninja sandles and her gear strapped to her. Beneath her top was fishnet. She was out of breath and bore small bruises on her arms which meant she'd been training with the other Hyuuga Anbu captain. He could see her tremble before she clenched her fist and entered. He felt the sneer on his lips.

He focused on the young woman who practically stormed in, without so much as a greeting, her usual cheerful greeting that he didn't know he missed until she'd denied such a privilege to him, seething. She made her way to the kitchen without a word. And like a spoiled child, denied his toy, he reacted. She began at once preparing food in the kitchen not even noticing that he'd risen to his feet to follow, trailing behind her.

She filled the tea kettle, placing it on the stove rather quickly as she pulled out the various ingredients from her basket. He watched, waiting. She pulled hair was back in a ponytail, quickly irritably her bangs and choppy pieces trailing near her ears. She was angry, he could tell by the way she moved. She had been crying, was possibly still doing so but she refused to meet his eyes. That irritated him enough to act. This would not do. He wouldn't allow this, couldn't allow it. Uchiha Sasuke would not be ignored. Particularly not in his own house.

He grabbed her wrist harshly. "Talk" He ordered in a tone that complied immediate obedience and held the brief insinuation of a threat should she attempt to refuse.

"What would you like me to talk about?" Hinata had snapped back and recoiled, disgusted at her own anger.

"I didn't-" She started, tremors shaking her.

"The hell you didn't" Sasuke replied equally angry. "You meant every harsh word, tone, and inflection. You cannot lie to me and I will not have it." He told her.

Hinata trembled, breaking the hold and snapping her hand back, turning from him, daring to show him her back as she was about to continue preparing the food. Sasuke felt the rage in him grow at the very physical embellishment of her defiance. He grabbed her arm, hard, practically spinning her to face him as he blocked off her escapes.

She was cornered, in the corner of the cabinets, the island counter corner behind his back and he placed his arms firmly a good distance on either side of her so she couldn't escape.

"You're upset" He prompted, tone dark and dangerous, a tone that demanded a response.

"It's nothing" Hinata murmured, looking away from those eyes.

Sasuke snarled hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye as his other hand grabbed her forearm harshly squeezing.

"Do _not_ make me ask again" He told her flatly Sharingan flaring.

"Its nothing that would concern you, Sasuke" She murmured dejectedly.

The power of his name without her ridiculous titles on the end sent electric tension shooting up and down his body, coursing, caressing each nerve as he felt for a brief moment light headed. What the _hell_? With no time to process what had just happened, he merely reacted. His heart clenched as he reached out for her. His hands were gentle underneath her chin, on her arm which he lightly caressed.

"_Tell_ me" He said simply, those red Sharingan taking in every feature every reflected emotion playing across her features.

She couldn't deny him with that look in his eyes, the look that promised relief, promised companionship in the hardship she faced. And she trembled.

She was breaking down, the weight of her world finally seeming to crash down on her, the weight finally enough to break her as he watched, and waited. He had anticipated this moment, savored the dream of it at times in their short acquaintance, even longed for it. And so he watched as her eyes widened in terror then closed as she was overrun and overcome. She had sucked in a sharp breath, wheezing, cheeks flushed in exertion, shaking from trying to control her sobs.

The tears broke the surface, streaming down her face, and she hiccupped, gasping for breath as she tried to push by Sasuke. She tried to escape the cage of his arms that barred her exit, kept her from leaving him, from getting away. Her body and mind screamed to flee insistently. Completely panicked, she fought his hold, that hard grasp from those calloused hands but she couldn't break his resilient hold. His arms threw her back in the corner harshly, where Hinata sank to the floor, hands over her mouth as her body quaked. She curled in an attempt to protect herself, arms wrapping around her knees as her choked sob escaped.

Her broken sobs shattered what arrogant confidence he had left. Sasuke hated himself, disgusted at what he twistedly thought he had longed for. There was nothing pleasant, nothing comforting, nothing humorous in her brokenness and he was stupid for assuming there would be. He was ill for wanting to see something so heart renderingly pathetic so dishearteningly wretched. The girl wailed, completely lost in the sea of turmoil, the waves of grief and despair washed well over her head. She was drowning, taking on water and she cried out in her pain. Sasuke wasn't happy to see this, wasn't thrilled. He couldn't derive any pleasure from watching the girl, in a state he was so God Damn familiar with.

It hurt to watch. After all, she was the same as he was, beneath it all. And he was startled to realize he even admired her for trying an emotional response he hadn't registered until now. She tried to shoulder the weight of it all, the pain of it all. She tried to manage it, to swim to keep from going under. It wasn't her fault that the waves were too strong, too hard a current for her to keep paddling steady. She was being tossed back and forth among the waves that continued to pound, continued to hit mercilessly and relentlessly refusing to take her into shore.

Hinata was bright faced, flushed as she sobbed, choking, gasping for breath on his kitchen floor in front of her. He had gotten what he wanted, in a sick backwards twisted way. He was watching her worlds explode, collide, the bonfire burning, blazing bright in front of him as she broke. And he felt ill queasy and uneasy because of it. Because he knew. He knew that dark place of the soul, beyond the shadow of a doubt where she was currently lying. And she had stayed with him, had murmured to him, had stroked him whilst he laid in that pit, that shallow grave of a place, haunted by memories he couldn't control and couldn't rid himself of.

It prompted him, reminded him to return the favor. She had been an anchor for him, a life preserve in his sea of chaos. He didn't want to owe her anything, didn't want to feel indebted to her, but if he were honest this had nothing to do with debt or debtors. Her pain was his pain and like the pain he'd lived with for so very long now it was only obvious that he wanted to end hers, like he did his own. His hand reached out of it's own accord it seemed, to gently, hesitantly stroke the top of her head.

Those tear filled amethyst eyes the color of a light sky shot up to look at him. Her eyes were wide, terrified and startled by the tender gesture as the salty water streaked in furious waves down her cheeks. She hadn't expected it, hadn't anticipated it. Had thought he would be so cruel, had been cruel in cornering her and forcing her to break. But the look in his eyes told her everything. He didn't need words, they both had the same eyes that said more than words ever could. And then those almond eyes, closed to half lids, black lashes coated with her saline and her lips trembled, as she trembled. The girl saw the look on his face, and launched herself up and into his arms, weeping brokenly, honestly, holding him as she sank into her grief.

Sasuke had never known what to do when girls cried. He could count on his single hand the instances he had been forced into such a position. For some reason the one that stood out the most was when Sakura had sobbed on his chest in the hospital. It wasn't often that he found himself in a position of comforting someone. Sasuke simply wasn't the comforting type. He hadn't known what to do in that time, how to respond. He still didn't know what to do. If there was a right action or a wrong action to take. And so he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent of lavender.

Instinctually, he pulled her closer, secure against him as she soaked the front of his top. Her hands grasped, threaded themselves in his shirt and he let her pull him closer. The feel of her back against his hands was warm, the flesh a welcome change from being so constantly alone except when she would come. Her eyes met his, so lost and alone and broken and his resonated, resounding and echoing the emptiness within them, between them. There were no words for such an exchange. There couldn't be words for that type of anguish. And Sasuke wondered, marveled at the feel of someone looking to him for strength, of him being able to comfort without words in a way that was so powerful. She quieted under his touch, melted into his embrace. And even in her brokenness and despair simply being able to hold her, one that was like him was equally comforting him, soothing him in return. This exchange was unlike anything he had ever felt, or seen. And Sasuke found his hands burying themselves in her silky tresses, stroking her hair softly.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: it's hard to write an angst fic when I'm so stinking happy. My life always gets better when I head back to the island. This is the last update you get before I go. Yeesh…I'm such a softy.

_Sasuke stood in the clearing, indecisive as he watched his best friend fighting with Kabuto who was after his life. Turrets of ground exploded as they exchanged their jutsu. Sasuke had already sustained significant injuries from his own scrapple with the sound remnants and from his previous fight before that, killing Kisame. Orochimaru had grown stronger and Naruto was struggling to keep the fox chakra from taking over. Could he, in all just conscience abandon his former rival and best friend? Naruto wasn't able to hold the sage form he had managed. The rest of team seven had trailed him and his team, having discovered Kabuto's intentions of ending his life for Orochimaru long before. Naruto was fighting his battle now, protecting him though he had no right to do so. _

_"Sasuke kun!" Karin cried. _

_Sasuke turned his attention back to his team who was worse for wear than he was. _

_"I won't leave without-" She choked in pain and fell limp in Suigetsu's arms. The mist ninja had knocked her unconscious. _

_"I'll take her, Juugo's up ahead." Suigetsu eyed their leader, eyes glimmering. He paused, waiting. But he could see the indecision. _

_"Catch up with us" Suigetsu's sharp teeth glimmered in a smirking smile. _

_Sasuke simply nodded, and Suigetsu launched off into the forest, Karin's weight on his shoulder. _

_The battle at valley's end was clear in Sasuke's memory. He had defeated Naruto, but spared his life. Now the whisker cheeked kyuubi bearer was battling Kabuto because Naruto refused to let anyone take Sasuke's life. For the life of him,. Sasuke would never understand. He couldn't understand any of team seven. He had abandoned them, cut off all ties. And yet still team seven went on, searching for him, hoping for his return, trying to protect him. _

_Sasuke could leave now. He could escape and still meet up with his team. Why should the ramen breathed idiot mean anything to him? Then he heard Naruto's cry of pain and flinched, fist clenching the leather hand guards. They creaked in complaint of their rough treatment. Naruto did mean something to him, in spite of the binds he'd thought he'd thrown off, and therein lay the problem. No, he had effectively thrown off his bonds, it wasn't for the sake of those bonds that he would fight now. Sasuke was an Uchiha and Uchiha never let others fight their battles for them. _

_Indecisiveness thrown, Sasuke launched a chidori blast at the creepy Kabuto/Orochimaru hybrid as he landed, panting in a crouch, katana drawn. His wounds pulled, and he felt the blood trickle down his forehead from the cut, but Naruto was in no better condition than he was. Kabuto was sporting major injuries from the skirmish and it appeared that Kakashi, Sai, Sakura and Yamato were busy dealing with the massive reinforcements that Orochimaru/Kabuto had enlisted. The cursed seals on each of them were giving them all a hard time._

_Incredulous blue eyes met his sharingan and then they beamed, brighter than any summer day in fire country. Naruto turned back to face Kabuto, summoning a rasengan shuriken and launching it at the creepy hybrid. Sasuke was surprised that the Kyuubi bearer had that much chakra left. _

_The battle ensued, and Sasuke and Naruto fought together again intermingling jutsu. Wind strengthened his fire as his katon grew alarmingly large, blasting the area and dealing heavy damage to the hybrid cretin. It was surreal. They read each others movements perfectly and their fighting styles complemented each other. Sasuke sneered at his own incredulousness. They were placed on the same team for a good reason, after all. _

_The battle raged on, weakening all three shinobi. Naruto had thrown himselfin the way of Orochimaru/Kabuto's attack to give Sasuke the chance. The blonde kyuubi bearer was thrown, hitting the floor unconscious. Sasuke paid him no heed, needing to finish this once and for all. He plunged his chidori laced katana through Kabuto/Orochimaru's heart pushing the blade all the way through, as Kabuto fell limp against him. _

_Blood of a purple color spewed out of Kabuto/Orochimaru's mouth and he choked on the bubbling substance. By all accounts he was dead. But Sasuke hadn't counted on him having two hearts. The creepy medic nin latched onto his arms, snakes binding him. Tricked and tricked well, Sasuke snarled, and charged Chidori through them both, grimacing at the pain and the smell of burning skin between them. Kabuto's medic chakra cut at him, his entire right arm going limp, paralyzed. And he felt the vipers, snake summons sink their teeth into him. They weren't ordinary snakes. No, they were draining his chakra. _

_"Damn you" Sasuke snarled as he was able to fry some of them with a katon, but it wasn't enough. They just kept sprouting from the hole where Sasuke had stabbed him. They were regenerating at an alarming rate and Sasuke couldn't use his hand seals. Damn it. _

_ "Did you think I would make it that easy, Sasuke kun? Kukuku you fool!" Orochimaru's voice came out of the silver haired medic nin's body. _

_He tried Chidori again and both of them cried out in pain._

_"Rrgh." Sasuke twisted, trying to reach his kunai with his left arm bound as the snakes coiled tighter and tighter around him, draining him of chakra. _

_"I WILL HAVE YOUR BODY FOR MY OWN, AT LAST!" Orochimaru/Kabuto cried, and his tongue, in the form of a snake shot out. _

_Sasuke knew what this was. Orochimaru had drawn the life out of Kabuto for this little coupe. The entire essence that was Orochimaru was passing in that form of purple snake. Once he was bitten Sasuke would have to fight with Orochimaru for control of his body. Sasuke had done it once. In the state he was in, he didn't have the strength to do it again. He couldn't escape it. Cursing himself for his foolishness he could do nothing but watch. _

_He heard the snake's hiss of victory, could feel the launching of the snake for his face and was startled to see a blur ruin his vision. Naruto stood in front of him, having ripped through the snakes that bound him with his fox form. Sasuke stumbled backwards. Naruto! He should have been unconscious! But Sasuke felt the wet smear, leaking, dripping down his thigh. Orochimaru had run him through with the snake and was now taking over Naruto's body instead of his. _

_Horror. Unspeakable horror took the raven haired Uchiha, floored him. Sasuke heard himself cry out as Naruto fell limply to the ground and Kabuto's dead body fell flat. Naruto convulsed on the floor writhing in agony. _

_"Teme…do it…" He groaned. _

_"Naruto.." Sasuke choked out. This wasn't happening. It wasn't possible. Some sick twisted dream. No! _

_"He can't be allowed to live" Naruto strangled out. _

_"Why are you giving up! Fight it, damn you!" Sasuke grabbed his shirt. _

_"Too far…END it! Damn it, Teme, what are you waiting for?" Naruto screamed as his eyes glowed yellow. _

Sasuke shot up, lungs burning as his heart thundered in his chest. Gasps, as sweat trickled down his brow. Sharingan activated eyes pierced the darkness and he noted there was a candle flickering in a lantern. The sun was already hidden beneath the zenith, and darkness was descending. He raked a hand through spiky black tresses, lessening his tremblings with familiar gestures of control. He realized with another start that he was in his living room sitting, leaning against the wall with something warm, and soft curled up around him, asleep, her hands resting on his knees.

She shifted in her sleep, sighing softly and Sasuke blinked away the nightmare, taking a deep ragged breath, calming himself. After all, he had nightmares all the time. He supposed he thought with a bitter sigh that he should be grateful that it was no longer his parents death that tormented him. Of course there were the nights where all of his fears and dreads came to him all at once. Those nights were simply unbearable. Sasuke suppressed the growing shiver he felt, and focused on the situation at hand.

He took in the sight of the Hyuuga heiress, the flicking candle playing shadows across her ashen face. Hesitant hands stretched forth uncertainty showing._ Should_ he? Would it be taking advantage of her? She never had to know, and certainly he was allowed to indulge himself in such an innocent manner when it came to her. Calloused fingers trailed among the long tendrils of her purple silken tresses; their soft texture a pleasant feeling between his digits. Somehow he had known it would be that soft, so silky. It shimmered in the light of the candles.

They had merely fallen asleep together, of sorts. He recalled the memory instantly. She had collapsed against him in the kitchen, unable to stay on her feet any longer as she'd sobbed herself out. He had picked her up, cradling her, and sat down, laying her gently on the floor. Words hadn't been needed. Knowing the darkness that penetrated deep within her, Sasuke had stayed silent out of respect, merely being present in the midst of her sorrow. She had lost it, lost all grip of control. She had curled herself near him, crying still and apparently had cried herself to sleep. Sasuke didn't remember loosing consciousness.

Hinata was indeed asleep, curled preciously on his knee. Her soft pants for breath were whittled, she had shed an awful lot of tears. It filled Sasuke with a strange sort of masculine pride, pride he wasn't aware he necessarily had in regards to the fragile women who dozed on him. He had been strong enough. He had helped her shoulder her pain to ride out the storm. It was time for her to be on her way. It wouldn't do to have the anbu who patrolled enter into here. He gently shook her shoulder and the girl moved in her sleep.

Luminescent pearls, red rimmed and surrounded by puffy skin gleamed at him. Those black eye lashes kissed her cheeks as they fluttered open and closed. Those pearls widened and suddenly her hands shot up over her mouth as a most endearing squeak of indignation came out from her lips. Her entire face flushed, dusting her with that pastel pink as she leaped off of him. Glancing down at her feet, she risked one final look into his Sharingan eyes. He held her gaze more a moment as her eyes took in his own, tracing whatever details she seemed to find fascinating in them, She grew rigid, paralyzed it seemed, in his gaze. The tomoe whirled taking in her panicked flustered state that was rising. And Hinata promptly fled, unable to deal with her own mortification. Sasuke heard the shouji door slam as she sprinted with chakra enhanced speed towards the Hyuuga compound.

……………………………………………………

It was well after morning and Sasuke could feel _his_ presence as he cracked his neck, rubbing his shoulders from his training session. He had trained to get that look out of his mind, those pearlescent eyes so confused as they searched his. Sasuke shook off the thought focusing on the problem at hand. One Hyuuga captain was heading towards his compound. _What the hell was he doing here?_ Sasuke thought, irritated. The anbu Hyuuga captain was annoying at best. He sighed and sheathed his katana. Provoking him into fighting would only involve with other anbu scattered around the Uchiha compound.

Hyuuga Neji had the decency to knock before he entered. He heard a grunt of acknowledgement and opened the shouji door slowly. Pearlescent eyes typical of a Hyuuga searched the surrounding area, taking note of it all. He took in the sight of the clean and barren Uchiha house, eyeing the place for it's sole heir. Uchiha Sasuke sat katana sheath resting on his shoulder, the tip of the sheath on the floor for a quick draw as he regarded the Hyuuga with a sneer of contempt. Sharingan whirled violently within those eyes and briefly Neji tensed. He saw the smirk slide across the Uchiha's features and he steeled himself.

Neji, Byakugan already activated merely stood in his presence, stoic and silent. He was not intimidated by the last Uchiha, even if he had been caught off guard. One could never tell with the Sharingan, and this Sharingan user certainly wasn't to be trusted.

So they waited, sizing each other up. Neji coughed breaking the silence as he decided this was completely pointless and he had better things to do than get in a glaring contest with the Uchiha prodigy.

"Hinata sama is unable to come today. She is sick, in bed, with illness. Haruno san is tending to her. I was given the task of delivering this to you" Neji said, setting the bento box down on the counter as he eyed Sasuke with disdain.

The Uchiha's eyes merely followed him. His hand was on the middle of the sheath, a gesture that was unpredictable, dangerous given the nature of the man in front of him.

"Nothing to say?" Neji asked.

"That should be my line." Sasuke replied toneless.

"She came here after the fiasco yesterday, did she not?" Neji commented, hoping to provoke the Uchiha.

"Doesn't she always come here, Hyuuga?" Sasuke retorted, tone lilting and mocking as that dark smirk placed his features. He rose, blue haori and black hakama shifting with him. Neji didn't retreat as the Uchiha made his way forward.

"And I'm _sure_ you enjoyed the presence of her company" Neji stated bitterly. "It must give you great pleasure to see the Hyuuga so lowly"

"She is the only Hyuuga who does not need to be reminded of her place" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"I think it's about time you got to taking care of yourself, Uchiha. Stay away from Hinata." Neji retorted, fist clenched.

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke's sharingan eyes glittered, hand hovering over the sheath to his katana.

"You may interpret it as you see fit. Hinata sama needs to get back to her duties to the clan and you are a precocious waste of her time." Neji replied coldly.

"Who's wasting who's time? She comes here because she chooses to. No words of mine and I'm sure no words of yours can keep her from coming and going as she pleases" Sasuke replied.

"And yet you encourage her" Neji stated, fist clenching.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Well aren't you a piece of work? Jealous that I'm spending so much time with your cousin?" Sasuke challenged.

Neji ground his teeth together in contempt.

"So jealous that you can hardly stand it. Have you been replaced, Hyuuga? Do you fancy yourself worthy of her, as a former branch member?" Sasuke asked, red eyes glowing in their intensity.

"I have no need to justify myself to a_ traitor_." Neji replied, through clenched teeth.

"And yet you come to a traitor's house, on a servant's errand to warn me to stay away from her." Sasuke retorted with a smirk.

"Do you even know _why_ she comes here?" Neji snapped, rage overcoming his better composure.

Sasuke's eyes flickered. He said nothing, but he didn't need to, as Neji was already far too ill composed to stop at that. He wanted to hurt the Uchiha heir. Wanted to make him suffer.

"Naruto made her promise to take care of you before he left on the mission to pick you up, the mission where you_ killed_ him. She comes because she is bound by the promise of a dead man, determined not to let him down. It had _nothing_ to do with you. It never has." He snapped.

Sasuke said nothing in reply, sharingan eyes gleaming, tomoe still whirling. His fist clenched when he mentioned Naruto, but he made no move or action to signify he was angry. He was rigid, tense in his posture Neji noted and let a smirk of his own grace his features as he continued.

"Every night she still cries because he's gone. Every night I find the smell of ramen in her room, a cup of it that she has made. She sleeps in his old pajamas cuddling his pillow though she hardly sleeps because of her grief. I figured you should know the truth of the matter. You can see now, that it would be in your best interest to-"

"Get out." Sasuke ordered, sharingan flickering.

Neji sighed.

"Will you release her-"

"I _won't _say it again" Those Sharingan were blood red in their intensity, and he realized with a start that they were beginning to bleed into Mangekyou. Suddenly Sasuke was surrounded by 8 anbu, swords at his throat.

Neji shrugged and turned his back on the prodigy. He had more important things to do.

……………………………………………….

"Well the good news is that you only have a severe cold, with fever symptoms Hinata. The bad news is that it's best for your immune system to just let it run its course" Sakura said the faint inkling of a smile on her face.

Her eyes had aged years though she still looked as young and exuberant as she always had. Tragedy had aged her, given those vibrant green a scarred edge, given her a firm lip. She had pockets beneath her eyes smudged with dark brown. Sakura hadn't been sleeping well, had been dealing with her grief as Hinata had, by crying it out and burying herself under responsibility.

"T-thank you Sakura san." Hinata mumbled shivering beneath her blankets.

Sakura paused, not facing Hinata as she stood at the shouji door. "Hinata?" She asked.

The lack of tone made Hinata pause.

"Y-yes, Sakura san?" Hinata replied.

"Do…do you visit him _every_ day?" She asked, her tone betraying nothing of her thoughts.

If Hinata's head wasn't spinning she would have gotten up to look the pink haired kunoichi in the face. Instead she could only respond, barely able to focus on that much with her splitting headache.

"Hai" She replied, heisitant.

"….Would you…will you take me with you the next time?" Sakura asked, still refusing to face her.

"S-sakura san…" Hinata stammered, feeling the head rush of both her illness and such a forward question.

Sakura inclined her head a fraction of an inch, body language all but signifying she was waiting for an answer. She still refused to turn, to meet Hinata's eyes.

"No." Hinata replied, shivering. "I cannot betray Sasuke's trust like that."

"His _trust_? What makes you think he's capable of trust? Hinata he murdered Naruto!" Sakura turned, eyes filling with tears. "Doesn't that mean anything to you!" Sakura demanded. "How can you do this?!"

"You have _no _idea what it means to me" Hinata replied, feeling the tears. She got a hold of herself. "I'm sorry Sakura san. That was not needed." She replied.

"However, If you need to talk to Sasuke san, then I suggest you do it by yourself. It wouldn't be right to invite a guest over to a house that is not my own" Hinata replied.

"Guest…" Sakura choked. "I'm his teammate, Hinata!"

"I-'m S-sorry, Sakura san" Hinata replied, loosing her ability to keep her eyes open any longer. She succumbed to a sick healing sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Life on an island is crazy. I love it, I hate it all wrapped up in one. But its been incredible in spite of it's set backs . Extra long update for my lack of updating!

Hinata felt his lips brush her skin and she smiled in her sleepy daze, instantly feeling loved, cherished; warm as only one can when they are shown affectionate by their most loved one. It was bright and yellow, the bubbles of light and color tickling beneath the surface her skin as she curled closer to that cherished warmth; his light. She could almost feel the tendrils of spiky blonde hair caressing her as his lips dipped downwards lapping at her collarbone. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, encompassing her against him, holding her close. She could feel the smile against her skin and it caused a bubbly giggle to escape. Hinata was in bliss.

Luminescent pearls opened blearily blinking away the last vestiges of sleep, now awake and aware of her lover as she looked up expectantly for that bright blue. Shock coursed it's way through every part of her in a heartbeat with Hinata's gasp of shock. Blue clearer than a summer sky, did _not_ meet her eyes. Instead, heated Sharingan deeper than cinnamon met her lit Byakugan and black spiky hair caressed her skin as Sasuke pulled her close, seizing her lips. Hinata could only stutter into the unexpected kiss as her mind tried to keep up with the coursing heat flaring from the touch of those chapped lips. Somehow she had known he would have chapped lips.

He only pulled her closer, bringing her prone against him as his tongue begged entrance. Instead of being horrified, outraged, Hinata was electrically charged, every hair standing on end from the touch of calloused palms grazing her skin. It wasn't hard to be aware of everywhere his hands touched, where those chapped lips made contact with her skin.

"S-Sasuke" She mewled.

Gasping Hinata snapped awake, sweat trickling from her brow as she clutched her blanket tighter around her, shivering. It had only been a dream_. Only a dream…_ she thought with a shiver. Naruto had been the star of her dreams up until this point. Now Uchiha Sasuke was taking up her time when she was awake or asleep. The real question was this; What did it mean? To say that she was having intimate dreams about the raven haired Uchiha heir didn't necessarily mean anything. She couldn't help what she dreamed, after all.

Maybe she was making a big deal of a small thing. It was only a dream. A silly inconsequential dream, that had absolutely no bearing on real life, or reality. Nothing what so ever. But Hinata felt the flush of guilt, the knowledge of a deeper reality to her subconscious one. She couldn't lie to herself as much as she wanted to. The byakugan gave her insight, even into herself and her own heart and feelings. It shouldn't have been a big deal, but it was. Hinata should have been able to shake it off…if it wasn't true. She couldn't hide from her dreams though she had never wanted to more in that moment than any other in her life. It was the shadow of truth that caused her guilt. Sasuke…

Hinata shivered for a completely different reason as her cheeks were dusted with a glowing rosy blush. It was doomed, impossible, incredulous that she could hold feelings for Sasuke…

When it had become Sasuke and not Uchiha san? Hinata had completely lost track. She hadn't been spending that much time with him, had she? Was this her fever delusions clouding her thoughts? Hinata bit her lip. She wanted to deny it. It would certainly be easier to bury it deep and ignore it. But the crimson that dusted her cheeks spoke louder than any words could. What had started out with good intent had led her straight into the heart of temptation. She had never even imagined this possibility.

Sasuke. The name conjured up a hundred images and memories of things she kept close to her, things she felt with him. She hurt with him, for him even. It wasn't fair for him to have suffered so much. It was what had started their connection, for lack of a better word. They related on a deeper level, had been drawn to each other because of the deep waters that they were both so deeply lost in. It was only natural that two lost and troubled souls would find safety in the solace of each other. But it couldn't be. Hinata clenched her fists cursing fate for it's cruelty.

He wasn't capable of returning such a feeling. Sasuke was numb because he'd had to become numb. It was how he had survived the ordeals he had. It was either calloused, numb to the void or loose himself. He was a mess, a sinking ship with no hope of return, lost in the middle of a storm filled ocean that always rained, always thundered. The only consolation was that he might wash up, broken on shore in pieces. She couldn't let him drown. He was exactly the same as she was, and she could no sooner abandon herself.

But it wasn't allowed. She couldn't do this. The accusations her family had made against her regarding the dark haired prodigy still stung and ached, pulling the emotional scar tissue that was trying to heal over her heart. The fact that she had spent so much time with him hadn't been the cause of this. Though it was true that Hinata had lost track of the hours, days, weeks she'd been caring for him. In truth, they had gone by so quickly she hadn't had time to.

It was that he knew. Hinata didn't have words for him, or to describe their interactions. Really she didn't need to. It was so simple when she was with him, when they were together…Especially their most recent encounter. Hinata had completely broken down and Sasuke had been her anchor, keeping her grounded from being lost within the sea of her tumultuous emotions. He had helped her as she had helped him.

Had he only done it to return the favor? No, she had seen the look in those Sharingan eyes. He cared. Hinata had felt it that night. She blushed again, burying herself deeper in the blankets lamenting her fate. It was obvious that she couldn't let go. Why? It wasn't logical and yet it made all the sense to her. They needed each other…plainly, and clearly, she needed him. It wasn't what he had accused her of.

She didn't share a connection with him because he was Naruto's killer. That would have been far too sick and twisted. She still didn't understand her feelings in that regard. She didn't hate him, couldn't hate him. Naruto's spirit refused to let her bear him ill will. She should have hated him, but she couldn't hold onto that feeling. She didn't hang around Sasuke in some pathetic attempt to connect with Naruto from beyond the grave. Naruto was gone, where she could not follow and she had no plans to follow him anytime soon. Hinata was clinging to life. That was what he would have wanted for her. But why was Sasuke so…so complicated? What was his role in all of this? She only knew that she was supposed to help him, as part of her promise. When had it become so much more complicated?

Hinata sighed. When had she become so reliant on Sasuke, and in kami sama's name why? It was true that she enjoyed the time she spent with him. She couldn't help it, once she'd scratched beyond the surface, Sasuke had tolerated her. He couldn't banish her because they were the same. Both of them wanted to escape their gilded cages. When she visited him she didn't need to be the leader, or the head. He had never expected her to be anyone other than what she was. She had no need for pretense, to present herself in any way exalting. It was so exhausting, Hinata could hardly stand it. She was so tired of being the head of the Hyuuga clan of people constantly expecting something of her.

Sasuke took her as she was. Sasuke had seen through her from the start. He knew intuitively that she was hurting and called her out on it. And he had been the one to put her broken world back together that night. Thoughts of her dream intermingled with those sharingan red eyes that were ever present in her mind and Hinata blushed. Why couldn't she stop her blush from spreading as she thought of the dream? Why was it that Sasuke had become so important to her? And then Hinata realized with a gasp, hand over her mouth. It was something so horribly obvious what everyone had been trying to keep her from. Oh…OH! Oh…Hinata's mind spun with the implications.

She had feelings for Uchiha Sasuke. Oh no! How had she managed something so complicated? Hinata wanted to bury herself under the sheets and disappear in embarrassment. This was too much. Hinata had lived for years with her feelings for Naruto. This was simply awful! She knew herself. She wasn't the kind to get feelings for someone so simply. Hinata was not fickle when it came to emotions of the heart. Which made this conclusion terrible news.

She couldn't possibly hope to recover from this. There was no going back, nor returning. She had thought her feelings for Naruto were a shot in the dark, had harbored them for years with no hope for fruition but it had and she had been happier than she ever had in her entire existence. But this…this was something else. She was reaching for something, someone she could not possibly hope to return them. For someone who would only rip her feelings to shreds should he learn of them.

Hinata felt the tears fresh in her eyes, but what could she do? When Hinata had feelings for someone she could not wish them away. Denial was no escape. They would come back full force. However she also couldn't, in just conscience, force her feelings on Sasuke. It wasn't fair to him. She didn't want him to think she had ulterior motives for helping him. When all of this began, she hadn't. Hinata couldn't have anticipated something like this happening. But everything had changed now. She couldn't act the same. Her cheeks were warm just thinking about it. Hinata had to end it. She had to tell him she could never see him again. She couldn't take this as her heart ached. It wasn't fair. Rising from her sweat soaked sheets, she wrapped a robe around herself and sneaked out.

Sasuke stalked, pacing, the very picture of an offended cat, eyes boring holes into the floor as every now and then his brows contracted. He kept his anger close, the threadbare control he had reigned over it threatening to break. If it snapped someone would die tonight. It wouldn't be him. His hand tightened on his katana as he paused, conflicted as the thunder flashed across the sky casting an eerie light amongst the shouji doors in the Uchiha compound. It would rain he thought with a derisive sneer. It always rained. Sasuke hated the rain, hated that it reminded him of all of the nights he could never, would never forget. Why did it always have to fucking rain when everything falls apart. It was typical. Hope was the denial of reality. Any time he hoped, he was only met by failure time and time again.

She had lied to him, betrayed him. But he would have been able to, should have been able to tell if she had lied to him. The Byakugan wasn't more advanced than his Sharingan. Her pulse hadn't wavered, her eyes hadn't blinked. Hinata was a horrible liar…or perhaps a very good one if she had managed it. If. He didn't believe she had lied. He didn't want to. And it only stretched that threadbare chord that much further. Perhaps that was his weakness. His desire to want to live in delusion, rather than face facts for what they really were.

He was to blame. He had trusted her knowing the consequences. It was always his fault. He had believed he had found someone like him. It only served to isolate him more. His insides burned, the waves of rejection crashing over his head, echoed in the thunder outside. It seemed a dark rain cloud hovered, following him only to release it's polluted tension when his world grew dark and dim. He couldn't escape it, but the thought of finding someone to share in his sufferings, a kindred spirit had given him false delusions. He had actually believed that things would get better. He was a fool.

He sensed her and he wondered briefly if this was another conjured image in his mind sent to plague him, to haunt him on this night that was so like every other night he'd lived. But it wasn't a ghost. He could sense her. It was late and that should have registered to him as odd, but it didn't. He heard the gentle treading of her footsteps, could nearly smell her familiar lavender scent and it only put him on edge, bristling as he sought to batten down his defenses. She said nothing as she came in. She didn't need to.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, waiting as he eyed her. Her cheeks were flushed, her skin alight with a sheen of sweat. She trembled from the exertion and it was clear that her eyes were glassy. She had been crying, but about what? Dark circles were beneath her luminescent pearl eyes and she bit her lip, tension palatable in the air between them. She couldn't hide from him. He could tell. The hesitation in the way she opened the door and stepped in was there. Sharingan tomoe whirled in conflicted emotion as he waited, anticipating that she wouldn't be the one to break the silence.

Emotion flickered across her face, her cheeks flushing a lovely shade of pink as she caught his eyes and looked quickly away. She was chewing on her lip without appearing to realize what she was doing. She started to move forward, hands reaching out and then dropped them. She paused once more and then straightened, lifting her chin and straightening her shoulders, attempting to move into the kitchen.

Sasuke wasn't having any of it. How dare she think she could just show up in whenever she pleased. He blocked her way into the kitchen and when she tried to side step him, he blocked her again, clenching his fists at his rising anger.

"What is this?" He challenged, Sharingan practically burning her gaze.

"W-what is what, Uchiha san?" Hinata stammered, and she felt the anger radiate off him, surrounding the surface area between them as he grabbed her wrist.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up in the middle of the night and calling me _that_" He practically snarled.

"I was afraid you hadn't eaten" Hinata lied, trying to take her arm back. His grip on her tightened and she whimpered in pain.

"Too afraid to face me? To look me in the eyes?" Sasuke challenged, shutting his Sharingan off, slate grey eyes darkening in their intensity.

Hinata gasped, startled by the forwardness of the question and the fact that he had deactivated the Sharingan in her presence. He caught her look for only a second and then she looked away, defeated. He noted with growing irritation that she was _still_ avoiding his gaze. It only made it worse. Sasuke would not be ignored. It simply wasn't tolerated, particularly not from her.

And then both of them flinched, pausing at the feel of the familiar chakra signature telling them who was heading towards the compound. They both knew and recognized the other ki each in their own ways. One Haruno Sakura, medical specialist of Konoha, and former teammate of Sasuke, entered the grounds within seconds, dropping down in the grass outside the compound and entered swiftly through the shouji door.

"Hinata?" She asked. Hinata blinked in acknowledgement.

"Hinata…What are you doing here?" She said hesitantly perhaps looking for an explanation.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, who looked absolutely livid.

"Get. Out." He gritted, through clenched teeth.

"Normally I wouldn't be paid to set foot in here, but you have one of my patients." Sakura tried to keep her tone neutral but her verdant eyes cold and angry as she stared at the Uchiha prodigy. Her passive aggressive statement only made him angrier.

A kunai slammed into the shouji door by her head, and Sakura whipped her head angrily at Sasuke, jade eyes narrowed at the dark haired Uchiha prodigy, his intentions clear. Sasuke said nothing to reply or excuse his behavior.

The tension in the room tripled easily, as the pressure rose between the two. Hinata flinched, the look of hatred between them too much to bear. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were teammates.

"Last time I checked, I told you to stay away from me" Sasuke retorted, breaking the silence. His grey eyes were dark and blazing as he fingered his katana.

Sakura tensed, fists clenched and Hinata could feel the chakra between the two of them summoning, gathering in response to each other's mounting frustration. Her mouth was wide open, but she couldn't summon the courage to say anything, to do anything.

"Hinata is in no condition to be sneaking off the Hyuuga premises in the middle of the night, Sasuke. Least of all to see you. I'll leave when she does" Sakura said, pink eyebrows pulling angrily together as she gave him her professional assessment.

"It's none of your business who she goes to see and who she doesn't. And you seem to forget that You are not welcome _here_." Sasuke replied katana flashing in the thunder lit room.

Sakura didn't flinch from his ki, the malevolent energy radiating off of him. Blood red Sharingan pierced the darkness as those black tomoe whirled.

"I take better care of my patients, and in fact better care of my friends than that, Sasuke" Sakura retorted bearing a sneer of her own as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together in a look of sheer hatred and then it was gone, left with a blank look, though his eyes still blazed.

Hinata felt the sinking pit in her stomach, as she watched the two. They were teammates, once closer than blood… and now this is what they had become. It pained her. If Naruto were here, he would be doing something. He would make them stop. But Naruto wasn't here. He wasn't here any longer. He was dead, and his death stood between the two like the pitfall of a cliff, like a chasm that continued to separate the two. She couldn't be Naruto. She could never be him for these two, but she couldn't sit idly paralyzed by fear any longer. But she couldn't even move. Why couldn't Hinata move? She was paralyzed, stiff and stuck.

"Like Naruto?" Sasuke challenged, an evil smirk sliding across his pale features.

"You Bastard!" Sakura snarled, as she launched herself forward. Sasuke flipped over her, landing neatly, Katana flashing as he turned, prepared to launch himself forward.

"BYAKUGAN!" Hinata cried, breaking free of her paralysis and barring the way between them.

Sakura stopped, fists still clenched and glowing green but she wasn't about to attack with her in the way.

"ENOUGH!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Sasuke was tensed, coiled, and ready to strike as he eyed Sakura with a predatory gaze.

Hinata was beside Sasuke instantly, gently placing her hand on top of his.

"Please..." She pleaded. "Please stop this" She begged.

Conflicted, Sasuke recoiled her touch, but stopped, stilled by the lavender scent and the feel of her warmth. Pearlescent eyes met his angry Sharingan. She met his look with sad, feverish Byakugan. And she looked pitiful with her tears. He was angry with himself, angry that he didn't want to disobey her. Fighting wouldn't solve anything. It would only shed more blood here and if the truth were told, he was sick of it. But he didn't want to back down either.

Sakura paused, thunderstruck as she watched the emotions flickering between the two. She bit her lip, clenching her jaw feeling the tears and refusing to let them break surface.

"Hinata, you should return home before you're caught." Sakura said, swallowing the hard lump of emotion she felt and the hurt threatening to come through.

"Sakura san, I am not sneaking out. I am here because this is where I need to be right now. I am sorry, but you are not welcome here." Hinata told her. "I will return after I.." She paused a look of hurt flashing through her features "I-I finish my business with Uchiha san." Hinata said.

Sakura felt the blow like a slap in the face, and her step faltered as she backed up. Had Hinata just said _that_? When had Hinata grown the tenacity to say something like that? She stood in shock of what had just been spoken.

"I will not tell you again." Sasuke warned, both surprised and pleased by the reaction of Hinata. He stood by her side, stepping forward with his katana.

Sakura hesitated her fists clenched, a look of agony on her face. She was obviously torn, unsure of what to do or how to react. And then it was gone as if it had never been and she smiled that sad smile the smile she always smiled for him, and only nodded, numbly as she disappeared in ninja smoke.

Sasuke exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and sheathed his katana on his back. He clenched and unclenched his fists, hating it all. Sakura was his teammate, but _only_ his teammate, and even that bond was tenuous at best. He couldn't love her.

He felt the tension melt from the room, and he turned from Hinata making his way into the kitchen as he filled the tea kettle for tea. Hinata didn't move from her spot whatever was bothering was apparent on her face. Sasuke placed the tea kettle on the burner and glanced at Hinata again. She appeared lost in her thoughts, trying to say something. Sasuke broke the silence first.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, softly.

"I already told you, I was afraid you hadn't eaten-" Hinata began.

"In the middle of the night?" Sasuke snapped, Grey slate igniting like coals stoked from a fire, eyebrows drawn as his brow furrowed.

She bit her lip in hesitation and this displeased him further. His face darkened, contorting angry lines playing across his usually emotionless face. He knew that she knew she was lying.

"I-I -" Hinata stammered.

That damn stammer was back from their childhood with a vengeance. Sasuke was angered by her presence, her sheer proximity and the words spoken that he couldn't let go off. Neji's words were like stinging nettle coursing underneath his skin.

_Every night she still cries because he's gone. Every night I find the smell of ramen in her room, a cup of it that she has made. She sleeps in his old pajamas cuddling his pillow though she hardly sleeps because of her grief._

"Why didn't you _tell _me?" Sasuke demanded, he was angry but those eyes spoke and radiated ultimately his hurt, his pain lurking beneath the exterior.

"T-tell you about w-what?" Hinata asked looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Don't play coy with me, tonight, _Hyuuga_" Sasuke snarled, chakra crackling from his fists. He knew she was lying, it was as simple as that.

"Sasuke san, I don't know what you're talking about" Hinata replied, frowning, unsure of what he wanted to hear. Why was he so angry at her?

"What do you _think_?" Sasuke snarled.

Hinata's eyes widened in comprehension. The only thing he would be this furious about. He must have been told about the promise.

"Sasuke-" She started.

"So you know now, do you?" He snapped.

"I never meant-"

"Liar! You are so full of shit. I was right about you, all your righteous speeches and bullshit."

"No, you don't understand- Please!" Hinata begged as he turned from her. She grabbed his white haori. Sasuke turned, eyes full of hurt. Hinata couldn't bear that look. It was in that moment, that Hinata realized that she couldn't abandon Sasuke. She couldn't leave him because it would be betraying her nindo. She wasn't going to run away anymore.

"I can't trust a single thing from you." He whispered in anger, in sadness.

"Sasuke …" Hinata pleaded. "Please, I didn't tell you because I knew this would happen-"

"I told you from the beginning I wasn't a fucking charity case. And you almost had me fooled. Get out of my house." Sasuke retorted, shaking off her hold.

And Hinata felt anger that she'd never known she'd ever possessed break through her Hyuuga calm and control. She grabbed his arm, turning him as she forced him to look at her, to face her. She wasn't going to let him walk away from this. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Not this way.

"No! I don't know how you found out, but it doesn't matter. You can't just push me away. You need me…or at least someone to keep you from sinking under. Even if it's not me, that's fine. I don't care if you won't let me in, if you won't let me be that person for you. You're drowning in something Sasuke, and in heavens name I don't know why, but I won't let you sink. I can't let you."

Sasuke's eyes cracked, shattering.

"How dare you promise him that! Who the hell do you think you are coming into my life like some goddamn savior, with your lavender scent and your smiles and your fucking cooking. I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Sasuke shouted, right into her face.

"Hypocrit" Hinata strangled out.

"What?" Sasuke turned disbelieving what he had heard.

"You do need me. You refuse to see it, but it's alright because I know it." Hinata replied with unwavering conviction.

"Chee" Sasuke retorted, sneer curling.

"You're angry for me not telling you about the promise. But I couldn't, not with my feelings right now. I didn't want you to push me away because of them. Because even if you don't share them, I still want to help" She said, tears streaming down her creamy cheeks.

"But do you know what I'm angry about? You don't even care. I still don't know how he died, or what happened. I have every right to be angry at you, and yet I'm not. But do you know what makes me _really_ angry, Sasuke? Is that _Everything_ is always about you.. isn't it?" Hinata accused, pearlescent eyes unwavering as she stood her ground.

Sasuke suddenly felt his mouth go dry. It was as if the ground he thought he was so firm to stand upon had crumbled. He had fallen through, plummeting, free falling, as his mind raced to catch up with what she had said. Why did he feel sheer terror coursing through his limbs. Coupled with that feeling, was electric charged tension he hadn't known existed at such a word. The word from her, The word that changed the entire course of the conversation and blew his petty indifferences out of the water.

Feelings. She had said the word, Feelings. More specifically she had said her feelings. He hadn't mistaken that word. Feelings. Her feelings. Her feelings about him. Her feelings about him! What. The. Hell. Was. Wait- they weren't talking about the same thing. Sasuke froze under such words. Feelings? Shit..This wasn't-

Hinata eyed him as the myriad of emotions washed over his expressions, eyes dazed as he stumbled backwards. 'S-Sasuke?" She asked, tentatively brushing his arm, though she was obviously afraid of him.

Her touch was pure electric flame, hot and sharp all at once and he recoiled snapping his arm back as if he had been burnt and electrocuted at the same time. Feelings. For him? Sharingan eyes eyed her incredulously. The Hyuuga heiress? Was this some sort of trick or trap? Feelings….

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Sasuke snapped, needing to find some ground to stand on, needing to avoid that dangerous word at all costs. Needing to get away from her touch. It revealed too much, it was offering what he wasn't even sure she was meaning to offer. it was too good to be true, too honest for him to deal with.

Hinata trembled, swallowing the pain of his sentence, but then she saw him tremble. He could not fool her Byakugan, just as she could not fool the Sharingan.

She grabbed his arm, and he tried to retract her grip, but she refused to let go, drawing closer. She gasped, her fever exhausting her, the physical exertion draining her. Sasuke recognized her exhaustion immediately eyes alight, as his arms gathered her unhesitatingly against him, eyes revealing the concern.

"I meant every word I said." Hinata replied unwaveringly as she coughed.

"Liar" Sasuke accused, hating himself, hating her nearness and what it was doing to him. Feelings..

Pearled Byakugan met his unwaveringly, though she could scarcely support her own weight. It didn't matter because Sasuke wasn't going to let her go.

"I never lied to you. I meant every word, Sasuke." She insisted.

She was out like a light, exhausted by her efforts and Sasuke was shaking.


	8. Chapter 8

An: To Deadlydiva because she's my lovely betamuse: she voted the angsty Sakura part which in turn kicked my plot bunnies into gear. Go thank my betamuse because she's the only reason you get updates. I've also decided that I really love writing Tsunade Sasuke interactions. The dynamics between the two are just too fun.

She trembled, though she tried not to, as she ran. Her lungs burned, her breath rattled. Her legs trembling, threatened to give out on her as she sprinted. But she couldn't stop. Running gave her something to focus on. It was something physical, aggressive in the best sense of the word. Because maybe if she didn't acknowledge the pain the burning agony, the empty void; the chasm she felt growing where her heart used to be, then maybe...just maybe it would go away. Sakura had lived her life on false delusions. It was the only consolation of hope she had left. But when had that ever worked?

It hadn't, but there had never been a greater moment in her life where she had desired the security of her false delusions. She wanted to feel safe and cherished inside herself. That light was gone, her eyes clouded by tears of wretched despair. Stumble. Choke. She felt the sob strangling her, constricting her, but she wouldn't, she simply couldn't open her mouth. No she ran on, the cress and bile rising in protest of her strenuous exercise. But she couldn't let it happen. Opening her mouth meant acknowledging that it was real, that this pain she'd held onto her entire life, the man she'd loved her entire life was rejecting her, as he always had. It meant she had to acknowledge that pain was consuming her and right now, at least until she made it safe to her home, Sakura simply couldn't do that.

She wouldn't lose composure. Not again. Sakura had spent years training to be strong only to have her stronghold break time and time again. Everyone always thought she was weak. Sakura had spent her life building up those walls keeping others out, trying to keep them from knowing the truth. But all alone, by herself when push came to shove, all of those years had been wasted because at the core, she really was weak. She knew it and she ran from it as she was running from everything else.

The only person who'd believed she'd amount to anything had up and died on her. Naruto was gone and now she had lost Sasuke…again. He had never been hers. Sasuke had rejected her in every way possible. She practically stumbled through her door way, nearly losing her footing as she slammed the door shut tight. She tried to fight her constricting chest, hands moving to her chest as healing chakra snaked it's way shakily through her lungs but she tripped and fell crashing hard on the ground of tile around her house. Stunned into silence she sat, startled by how much it had hurt. It was only bruises…but it was so much more.

Sakura's lip trembled and that started it all. She couldn't help herself. Hot tears burst forth as her pitiful cries escaped her tight clutches. Sakura leaned against the back of the door, and curled arms wrapping around herself. Her eyes were blinded by her tears as she sobbed her heart out and let the waves of grief crash, rising over her head.

What else could she assume? It was so obvious now that she had seen it herself. Sakura had truly believed that she would be the one. She wanted to believe, to think that she could save him. That it would be her to banish his darkness and ease the passing grief of Naruto. That was the way it should have happened. Damn it. He should have returned and returned to her realizing his mistake. If Sakura hadn't been physically present, she wouldn't have believed it. But she had seen it, seen the two of them and how, at Hinata's touch she had calmed and soothed the rage that threatened to break way and turn on her, his own teammate; the only family the dark haired Uchiha had left. It had been her touch that had stopped Sasuke from finishing what he had threatened to do so long ago. And the knowledge left her so hurt, so bitter that it tingled, numb from shock, burning with sorrowful remorse.

Sakura could no longer deny it, could no longer overlook the snide remarks cast her way or the gossip regarding the two. Hinata and Sasuke were close, but she hadn't expected, hadn't ever anticipated something like this. How could she? How had Hinata become so close to him in such a short amount of time? How had Sakura missed it? Why was it that Hinata could reach him and she couldn't? Sakura had based her life around Sasuke. He had been the center of her world. Why? Why this? It hurt, it hurt so much that she couldn't keep it together any more. She couldn't pretend it didn't hurt anymore.

Sakura had felt the first glimmer of hope when Sasuke had returned. How else was she to get through this? Loosing Naruto had been like losing the sun. He had been the only person who had refused to give up on her time and time again. His light echoed hollowly in the place her heart used to be. Admittedly it was Sakura's biggest regret in regards to the blonde haired ramen lover. She had been too proud. She had loved Naruto and he had loved her and she hadn't acted on it, hadn't responded to the hundreds of thousands of times he had asked her on a date. It was her fault. She should have loved him and instead she'd turned him away. She had risked everything for Sasuke and lost more than she could ever hope to gain in return.

It wasn't the first time Sakura had weathered heart ache. When Hinata and Naruto were together, Sakura had retreated to the hospital. She had felt betrayed at first by the spiky haired blonde and she had told her shishou so. Tsunade had told her flat out that she had blown her chances. Now she had to live with the consequences of her actions. It had hurt, to be sure and stretched the relationship between master and apprentice for a time, but Tsunade had been right. Sakura had gotten over it and moved on in her life. It still ached but she'd discovered she could live through it.

Sakura had finally come to terms with the fact that she and Naruto would forever be friends and she had accepted that. But Naruto was dead, at her ex teammate's hands, the man she had loved and lost. Sasuke was the only person she had left, and she was losing him _again_, slipping through her as he had before. Sakura was coming to realize that she had never existed in the Uchiha's realm of grey. He would never see her, would never allow her to love him. Her dreams were crushed shattered. She had spent a life time chasing something that could never be. The lonely gap in her heart spread, cracking and marring the surface of her thoughts like ice. What hurt the most though was that Sakura hadn't anticipating being usurped by the same woman twice. Nor what she now knew about the woman in question.

Sasuke absolutely panicked as he felt the rising fever of the unconscious Hyuuga heiress. Her breaths came, shallow and shakily from her lungs. Her face was flushed with the burn of fever. Trembling as his mind whirled at the implications of what had just gone on, he cursed himself for his weakness. Sasuke gripped the hilt of his katana until his knuckles were white. He stood, taking a deep breath and he raked his hands through his spiky raven colored hair, the gesture soothing enough to regain his composure once again.

First things first, he needed to get her lying down somewhere comfortable. He threw her body over his shoulder and headed to the nearest room grabbing a futon. He threw it to the floor in the living room, as close to the fire pit as he could and he placed her on it. He bundled her up in blankets he'd grabbed, as he launched a katon at the fireplace. It roared to life, but he would have to gather more kindling soon.

She had said Feelings. Feelings for him. She had feelings for him. What was he to do with that? He was irritated by her vagueness by what she had implied probably without realizing the implications. It couldn't be true. It simply wasn't possible. This was a hoax…a scam some cruel joke or bet placed upon her. Hinata would be easily manipulated. Someone had to put her up to this. And the thought of someone taking advantage of her vexed him further.

Then he felt the silence grate on him and it was that voice in the silence of his mind that shook the fury. It was that voice, the voice in the back of his head, the vulnerable portion of his soul that spoke softly to him when he let it.

_What if it wasn't a joke? What is she was serious?_

Hinata still shivered inspite of the fire and the blankets which returned his focus to the subject at hand. Sasuke pushed a drenched lock from her forehead. The girl, even in her unconscious state, responded to his touch. She shifted in her sleep, tilting her neck to rest her cheek closer against his hand.

It wasn't simply her response that shocked him.

"Sasuke" She murmured, tossing in her sleep.

It was his name on her lips that shocked him to the core. He couldn't do this, he had to do something. Sasuke went to retrieve the tea he had boiled. He could use the water to mop at her forehead as his mother had done when Sasuke was ill in his youth. He grabbed the bowl, pouring the water into it as he was overcome by memories of his mother, helping him, laughing with him, kissing him goodnight. The memories stung, but Sasuke brushed them off. He had more important things to be doing than being consumed by ghosts of his past. What was the girl thinking coming over in her condition? He cursed her for her foolishness but her words continued to echo, resounding in his mind distracting him. He grabbed the bowl and towel, returning back to her side, sloshing the contents, the hot water landing on his side. He cursed, the heat painful as he looked on the pale Hyuuga Heiress.

Sasuke was an Uchiha, the last of his clan. If his brother hadn't wiped out his clan none of this would have happened. But his brother had set off a series of chain reactions in Sasuke's life that had changed it forever. He could not look to the past any longer to guide him. He had already made his choices and he would walk the paths he had chosen. Uchiha were nothing but resourceful. They were not weak. Even if he was the only one left, Sasuke would not allow his clan to be remembered by their weakness. If this wasn't a hoax, and he still wasn't certain; vehemently in denial that she was serious. If it was, then he would damn well need to have something to say, some sort of response to this as preposterous as it seemed on the surface level. To avoid it would appear like he _wanted_ to avoid the subject, it would appear weak and that was simply intolerable.

But even if it was true, how did he feel? The question left years of soul searching, things he had buried and thrown off so many years ago for revenge. For years he had denied himself the pleasure, the luxury of feeling. It was too difficult for the line he walked, as an avenger. He had cut out his emotions, his emotional attachments. They had hindered and hampered him as an avenger and Sasuke had vowed on his dead parents bodies to kill Itachi and he had. And that had started the downward spiral.

So how the hell had she wormed her way so deep? Sasuke bristled at the thought. It wasn't his lack of defenses and it wasn't because she was significantly important. Perhaps it had started because of his death. When Naruto had died, by his hands nonetheless, Sasuke had finally hit rock bottom. Never had he felt such despair. Sasuke had returned to Konoha because he had no choice left. But Konoha wasn't his home. Nothing felt like home, nothing felt safe or right any longer. His world was changed no matter how he longed to deny it. He had achieved the mangekyou in the most backwards, horrible way he possibly could. But Sasuke if he were honest with himself had hated being a missing nin. Not knowing where to stay, eat or sleep always wondering if he could outrun the hunters after him. Things had been tolerable with his team. Now he was alone, and team hebi was god knows where. Sasuke couldn't live that way anymore, and to Sasuke's utter surprise, he found that he didn't want to live that way any longer.

This wasn't important. Hinata was dangerously ill. Sasuke needed to focus on what was truly important, her health that was rapidly deteriorating. Sasuke wasn't doing this because he actually cared what happened to her. At least that was what he told himself. He was doing this because having a Hyuuga heiress ill in his house was not safe politically. His relationships were shaky at best, but Sasuke also hadn't cared about the political ties of the Uchiha clan until recently.

He needed to find help for her, and quickly. Sakura was gone by his own doing and he would not lower himself to find her. He couldn't trust Hinata's health to some regular medic nin and if anyone saw him dropping off Hinata to the hospital it would hurt her reputation. There was only one other who could be trusted to deal with such an important matter and she was a person that Sasuke would have avoided at all costs given any other option. But it wasn't his safety on the line. Sasuke gave a last irritated scowl at the Hyuuga Heiress and pulled out the scroll. He opened the scroll biting his thumb as he spread his blood across it. The cat summons appeared swiftly and silently. Sasuke scribbled his terse message and gave the cat further instruction.

Tsunade's brow furrowed as she stepped foot on the Uchiha grounds. She was irritated first off, by being interrupted from her nightly sake binge. She told herself it was in his honor, but truly she was drowning in her sorrows. That irritated her too that she had to pull herself back into reality. She'd lost too many people in her life. But now she was being summoned like some half rate nin by the Uchiha's familiar none the less to come do a house call for clans. Tsunade was extremely irritated.

The only reason why she was here was because she was the hokage, and she knew the dark haired man inside had no one else to turn to for something like this. Goddamn clan politics. She sighed as she walked through the gardens that encompassed his front yard. She'd always felt this place was creepy, even in her youth before the murder. Now she knew it was so. Pushing aside those thoughts with a snort, she took a few steps forward. She was the Godaime Hokage of Konoha and she had nothing to fear from the raven haired Uchiha. She opened the shouji door.

Sasuke stopped his evident pacing, as he eyed her. He looked terrible dark blotches beneath his eyes deeper and darker than when she had seen him last. He activated the Sharingan as she looked at him.

"I-"

"First off, let's be clear. I'm still angry with you for what you did. Secondly, there will be repercussions for the way you've treated Sakura since his death. Thirdly _Just _because you're a clan leader doesn't mean you can pull your political connections and think I'm at your beckoning call. The only reason why I am here is look at Hinata, because _he_ loved her." Tsunade told him frankly.

"I would never assume anything less." Sasuke's jaw clenched and he continued. "I wouldn't have called you given any other option, but I will not risk her safety."

Tsunade was surprised by the hint of concern that played on the Uchiha's tone. Had he meant such a bold statement? Could she trust something of that measure coming from the likes of him? Tsunade's brows rose. It would be worthwhile to scratch the surface. Tsunade wasn't Hokage for nothing.

"Not even for pride?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke said nothing in reply, and Tsunade shrugged and set her bag down.

"You could have just used an anbu member to come find me." Tsunade chided as she settled down by the futon as she pulled out her instruments from her bag. Yellow chakra glowed from her hands as she ran her diagnosis over the unconscious Hyuuga Heiress.

"I would not lower myself" Sasuke replied.

"Ah yes, the fierce some independent type. Secretive, alone, reclusive, stubborn to a fault. I'd forgotten how annoying it is." Tsunade replied. He took the bait.

Sasuke bristled. "You would know with your past team experience, wouldn't you?" He replied angrily.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Watch it" She growled.

"Do not forget that you are in _my_ home" Sasuke retorted.

_Touche._ He was digging as well to see which words struck and found purchase. Tsunade acknowledged his skill as her opinion of him rose. But she wasn't about to lose to this boy. So he wanted to pull rank? She would win that game.

"And you will not forget that I am the _Godaime Hokage_. I could send this home toppling around your ears, Uchiha."

"But you wouldn't because Hinata is here." Sasuke replied.

"You're right. If I thought it wouldn't deal damage to Hinata, I would destroy this home. But you have yet to explain to me why the head of the Hyuuga household is unconscious in your living room." Tsunade replied angrily in rebuke though a dark smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I do not have to explain myself to you." Sasuke replied with a sneer of disdain. Blood red eyes held hers. Tsunade felt the genuine smile pull at the corners of her mouth and she let it.

"The hell you don't." She replied in turn. 'The Hyuuga household would demand your head rightfully for essentially holding their Heiress hostage otherwise and you know it." Tsunade rebuttled.

"She came here of her own will" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"You have no proof" Tsunade replied simply.

"I'm not afraid of them" Sasuke replied so vehemently that Tsunade had to second guess her previous assumptions about the raven haired Uchiha heir particularly regarding the enigmatic Byakugan user.

"Unless you want to fight a clan war, I'm your only shot at diplomatic immunity. You have three seconds to start explaining or I let the chips fall where they lay" Tsunade stated indefinitely.

"You would know about chips falling, wouldn't you?" Sasuke sneered.

Hazel met Sharingan and finally Sasuke broke his gaze from her, refusing to acknowledge his defeat. He fixed his gaze elsewhere, focusing instead on the shouji door. He sat, leaning his katana on his shoulder, back against a wooden post helping support the building. The thunder flashed. Tsunade waited patiently for him to begin. With a resigned look the sole Uchiha heir began his tale.

"Hina- the Hyuuga grew ill this week. She was looking paler than- pale this week. She came to see me this evening claiming she was worried I wasn't eating. Sakura showed up, having followed the Hyuuga heiress from her home. I told her to get out. Your apprentice refused to leave. What would have been a fight was stopped by the Byakugan user and then she passed out from physical exertion."

"Sakura wouldn't have nearly instigated a fight by something so petty. What did you say to provoke her?" Tsunade asked him, hazel eyes penetrating as her eyebrows drew together.

"This has nothing to do with Hinata's condition." Sasuke replied, eyes narrowing.

"It has everything to do with Hinata's condition, because you said something to Sakura that forced Hinata to strain herself to interfere" Tsunade replied in turn "And I am nothing but _thorough _with my patients medical history. The more I know about the situation at hand the better equipped I am to administer treatment. According to your story, there could be several reasons why she passed out." Tsunade said with authority.

"Your apprentice made a comment alluding to a former teammate." Sasuke replied scathingly.

"This is interesting that you of all people were provoked by a comment about Naruto. You did kill him, after all" Tsunade commented.

Sasuke tensed, the katana in his hands, on his feet.

"Settle down. You wouldn't want to bring anbu in here, would you?" Tsunade said with a smirk sliding across her features.

"Are you going to treat her or not?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Immediately. But she will be weak and need to recuperate here for a few days. Moving her in her fragile condition is out of the question." Tsunade replied simply.

"Impossible. She cannot stay here. The Hyuugas will not tolerate it." Sasuke replied.

"The Hyuuga's will do what I say, when I say it because her medical health takes precedence over clan etiquette. You have bigger problems than them right now." Tsunade said, shifting her focus

"She has a dangerously high fever, she's badly fatigued and her breathing is rattled. I can boost her white blood cells and leave you with teas and several balms that will help with her respiratory system but I will not heal it. The immune system is far better off healing viruses on its own and there are patients in critical condition awaiting my care. I dare not waste the chakra." Tsunade replied.

"So you'll be taking her to the hospital?" He replied.

"No. I'm leaving the full care and responsibility of her condition in your hands." Tsunade replied closing her bag.

"I refuse. I don't have the necessary training." Sasuke practically snarled.

"Bullshit. Every ninja has basic medical training and all you have to do is monitor her condition and administer the meds I leave you for her." Tsunade replied, as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Oh and Sasuke? If she dies because of malnutrition and neglect, you will most certainly have a clan war on your hands and I will not stop it."

"You will not-"

"I don't have time to argue. I've given you an order, and if you plan to stay in Konoha under house arrest instead of being interrogated and executed as a traitor, you will submit to the terms I most graciously agreed to when you came back" Tsunade replied in turn closing the shouji door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: First off thank you so much for reviewing. Its helpful for me to get in the minds of my audience and you guys all have such great ideas that I usually end up incorporating stuff in or a least addressing the problems. You all rock! Second off, I wanted to address some of the reviews and reply to them ish.

I wrote the Sakura piece at the insistence of my betamuse. But I fell in love with that portion of the story because its realistic. How often in chick flicks do you ever see the guy who gets screwed over in light of the love interest? You don't. I wanted this story to be realistic and there's no way Sakura is going to be completely okay with Sasuke and Hinata and thus the breakdown. Every relationship has its challenges and theirs will have many if it even launches. I never know the ending until I get there with my stories. While we can hope Sakura will grow up and move on and grow stronger because of it, its very appropriate for us to pity her and at least acknowledge her struggle because we've probably all at one point or another been that girl or even guy.

I have made a few references as to what will happen in this chapter so hopefully it wont come as a shock. If it does refer back to the other chapters after this one and you'll understand. Also this goes on my theory that the Sharingan is not an x ray machine but the Byakugan is more along the lines of one.

Purpleshinigami: I'm working on reviving the plot bunnies for cherry picking. So far kishimoto's latest chapters are killing any progress. I do have a portion of the chapter done, but it's not enough to update yet. Its funny because I have a chapter and a half written and waiting for me to connect the dots. Anywho on with the story.

How it was possible to burn miso soup would be a phenomenon Sasuke would never be able to fully describe. He would later on years down the road be able to smile on such a feat but currently he was nothing but irritated and irate. The splattered remains of his ungodly concoction literally exploding and jettisoning out of the pan had forced him to strip the paint off the cabinets in his fervent scrubbing. After several hours of labor, choice words, and the immediate purchasing of a cookbook and take out, Sasuke had managed to make it work. He was slightly embittered. After all, ninjitsu came easily to him, but cooking was a strange anomaly that had always escaped his graps. It had always seemed so simple, looked so easy when Hinata had done it for him.

Hinata herself was in and out of consciousness which wasn't surprising. The white blood cell boost had knocked the girl out for sixteen hours straight. When she woke up it was only to be helped to drink water and to return to her vegetative deathlike slumber. After three days of him hovering, continuing to keep the fire burning, making sure she was adequately nourished and comfortable, she was beginning to look better. Her rattled breathing was now easier, light and healthy sounding. Her flushed cheeks returned to their pale luminescence and she lost the dark splotches beneath her eyes and the sickly pallor to her skin. All in all he had succeeded in taking care of her. But not without cost. He recalled instantly the intrusion of one Hyuuga onto his property and the questions it had left him with.

*flashback*

Neji had thrown open the shouji door, as Sasuke had just tucked Hinata into fresh linen and blankets by the fire.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, outraged as those piercing Byakugan threatened him.

"I'm not sure I understand the question." Sasuke replied, turning his back on the arrogant Hyuuga feeling the smirk pull and tug at the corners of his mouth.

"What exactly did you bribe Tsunade with to get her here with you? Was it sake? Money? Gambling? Tell me, damn you" Neji demanded, stalking after him, fists clenched.

"As if I would stoop so low." Sasuke replied.

"Then why is she here?" Neji retorted, furious. As if her presence in his house was wrong. Sasuke felt his jaw clench. This was his home.

"She's here because she chooses to be." Sasuke replied carefully keeping his tone neutral.

"That is not what Tsunade said" Neji snapped. "The hokage said she was unmovable until she recovered."

"She came here of her own free will. I did not even expect her to show up when she passed out, but she did." Sasuke replied.

"Sure" Neji scowled, biting off angry words.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in minor irritation. He was insinuating some very subtly insulting things.

"Think what you want. It doesn't matter to me, but understand that I had no say in the matter." Sasuke said, turning his back to the Hyuuga, putting the dirtied linens into the basket and putting the tea kettle on the stove top. He refused to let the presence of the branch Hyuuga member bother him and he needed to steep Hinata's tea for when she did awaken which he hoped would be soon. Tsunade had left brief instructions and symptom signs for him to look for. In the meantime Sasuke had also done his own research.

"She will be here no longer than necessary, Uchiha" Neji informed him icily.

"She will be here no longer than she absolutely must be here." Sasuke agreed. "As soon as she can be moved safely-"Sasuke started

" She will have an escort here. You can be sure of it" Neji interrupted coldly. The cold Hyuuga was bristled and defensive, his hackles up. Why he was so threatened the Uchiha prodigy couldn't begin to fathom. But he was acting threatened and beaten and in that Sasuke was briefly amused by the proud Hyuuga's righteous indignation.

" I'm as thrilled by the arrangement as you are. But I was ordered by the Hokage." Sasuke replied graciously. He was being considerate inspite of the words Neji was throwing around.

"I'm sure" Neji retorted acidly.

"There's no need for veiled insults. Speak plainly if you're man enough" Sasuke replied, fists clenched, Sharingan tomoe whirling starting to get irritated by the sarcastic back handed way Neji was choosing to deal with this situation. It was no fault of his that Hinata was here and there was nothing he nor anyone else could do to make it better. The hyuuga was being stupid by whinning and having such a childish attitude.

"It's no secret of how much time you've been spending together. " Neji snapped.

"And?" Sasuke waited. He was not disappointed.

"And it's completely inappropriate. This is simply unacceptable. You could threaten her Headship by this little _scandal_." Neji retorted.

Sasuke felt the anger enter into his tone. He couldn't help it. How dare the Hyuuga imply that being associated with him was scandalous.

"This is hardly a s_candal_ and there wasn't much to threaten." Sasuke replied eyes gleaming dark red as he set down the dirty linens.

The Byakugan were summoned angry veins puffing around his eyes. Sasuke's hand instinctively strayed near his katana, sensing the disgruntled ki behind him wavering. Neji's chakra was fluctuating, a sure sign of anger.

"Explain yourself" Neji demanded coldly, eyes narrowed. Suddenly Sasuke found it odd that Hinata and Neji were related.

Though both held the Byakugan, the two were like night and day from each other. There was no familiar warmth, no smile or sparkle in the eyes of this Hyuuga prodigy. It held tragedy like the eyes he was familiar with, but that tragedy was wrapped in a mask of disdain and jagged with the evidence of burdened authority. His eyes were hardened by the experiences, not softened or shaped by them as Hinata's were. It was the familiar pearlescent gaze and yet they held nothing of Hinata in them except for the Hyuuga birthright itself. Sasuke scowled, irritated that he was noticing such minor details and then he shrugged it off. It was completely normal of a shinobi to notice minute details, particularly with the Sharingan. He was familiar with his enemy was all, and that was simply that.

"From what I understand the Hyuuga clan has been in an uproar since she inherited." Sasuke replied with jeering leer.

"The Hyuuga clan's business is no business of yours." Neji snapped, fists clenched. Once again he was being reactionary, entirely too defensive. He was stiff, tense and he trembled with barely controlled rage. Good. Perhaps Sasuke could provoke him into giving more information.

Sasuke shrugged, indicating how little he cared for clan intrigue and gossip and adding flames to the fire. "I could care less what happens to a half rate clan." He replied.

He felt the chakra around Neji explode, and Sasuke drew his sword unwilling to tolerate the rapidly fluctuating chakra any longer. Both tensed, eyes narrowed. Sasuke quirked his eyebrow a fraction the motion daring him, pushing him to do something and stop threatening. Neji's face was angry, red and flushed, an unusual sight for the calm domineering clan member. Very little could set off a Hyuuga, particularly this one and it only served to amuse Sasuke further. This could be a decent distraction he supposed. Pearlescent orbs crackled with fury as the chakra flared.

Sasuke gadged the chakra and suddenly his senses prickled. Hinata would become collateral damage if he used that technique here. He flash stepped instantly, sword drawn in front of Hinata's unconscious form as he let go of the cloak he had over his chakra signature. Angry red beat out in front of him and Sasuke let his eyes swirl faster, the genjutsu he was weaving subconscious and instinctual as his eyes narrowed at the Hyuuga and released it.

Neji was thrown back by his own body as he fought off the genjutsu. Finally breaking, it his face sweaty and pale he lost his composure, summoning the chakra to his hands.

"If you use your technique here Hyuuga, she will be caught up in the crossfire." Sasuke said, crouching in front of Hinata's sleeping form , sword up. If he started something, Sasuke would finish it, end this before she got hurt. It wasn't that he wanted to protect her. It was the principle of the matter. He simply couldn't allow his guest, a guest of the Uchiha clan, to be attacked, unconscious and unawares while he was around.

That stopped Neji in his tracks and he released the chakra he had summoned allowing it to dissipate slowly from him like steam from boiling water. Sasuke could see the veins of anger desist their puffy swelling. Though he released his Byakugan, his eyes still held an alarming amount of anger and rage. Sasuke was surprised by the depths of it and disappointed that he wouldn't be able to wipe that arrogant sneer off of the icy Hyuuga's face. And then he dropped his offensive stance with a sigh. Typical. Right when he became an opponent worthy of his time, he stopped his attack.

"For all of your sarcasm and biting cynicism, you are weak. You lack the ability to distance yourself from her." Neji stated stiffly. It was meant as insulting but it bordered on a sulky tone.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he clenched his katana tightly not trusting the Hyuuga for a second. What was his approach now?

"I wonder at the connection. How she stands you, of all people, I will never understand. You killed the only man she ever loved, the man who's child she's carrying, and yet she still bothers with you." Neji retorted trying to sound arrogant and aloof and only succeeding in a bitter resentful tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened, bewildered and shocked as he nearly stumbled from the news.

Neji felt the satisfying pull of a smirk gliding forth and proceeded on. "Tsunade never told you then? I suppose she thought Hinata might tell you."

Sasuke was reeling from the news, still Neji continued.

" What you've heard about the Head of the clan is true. Hinata will have a hard time maintaining the headship being pregnant and alone. If Naruto were here that would be one thing, but a single widow of a man she never married and a fatherless child will further hinder the work she's done for the clan. They cannot accept her as she is now less the clan be shamed"

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked eyes searching his.

"Because you should know." Neji replied.

"Bullshit. What's in this for you?" Sasuke snarled. "Just tell me what outcome you're hoping for so we can get on with it" He retorted.

Neji sighed "If she marries within the clan, she has a chance to redeem her tarnished honor and regain some semblance of stability for the Hyuuga clan. And more importantly Her child will have a father."

"So you would have her marry someone she doesn't love, just because they bear the name of your clan to keep her from loosing her headship. Is that all?" Sasuke sneered.

"She needs to cut all ties with you to achieve such a goal" Neji said.

Sasuke's mind whirled at the news, the implications. She was pregnant… with Naruto's child? Fierce pain and betrayal lanced through him. She hadn't told him, hadn't trusted him yet again. Gods this was so fucked up. He glared at the Hyuuga prodigy hating him now more than ever.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"Sasuke said, tonelessly. He felt numb, hollow in the moment.

"To release her from whatever spell or trap you've used to seduce her into believing your lies" Neji retorted, words sharp and acidic.

"She comes here of her own free will. Why appeal to me?"

"Because since she met you she has forsaken the needs of her clan for a promise to a dead man" Neji replied.

"I never forced her to come here, I never even knew about that promise until you told me" Sasuke snapped, angry.

"That's just it. You were supposed to relieve her from that, and you've done nothing" Neji replied.

"It's not my decision to make. You would have me force her hand to make the decision for her?" Sasuke asked.

"I would have you choose what's best for her future and the future of her son" Neji replied.

He'd forgotten that the Byakugan could see that. Hurt and angry for the entire situation, Sasuke glared.

"And dubitably the fact that if she married you as a branch member you would then become the head has nothing to do with any of this" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"You would think this is a power struggle. You could never understand how much I care about Hinata." Neji replied.

"So much you intentionally tried to kill her" Sasuke retorted.

"That was a long time ago. And atleast I didn't kill her lover." Neji retorted.

Sasuke flipped his blade, jagged end up.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry that was inappropriate of me"

"You're damn right it was. I should kill you for the insult" Sasuke snarled.

"Look. It's best for the Hyuuga clan if you have nothing to do with her, can't you understand that?" Neji said.

"If it was just about clan politics then maybe. But like I said. I know this is a power struggle between clan members. You're asking me in just conscience to sacrifice Hinata to a loveless marriage where she will lose the headship of her clan anyways."

"Better me than Hanabi" Neji replied.

"Chee" Sasuke sneered.

"Tell me that Hanabi will make a better clan head. Hinata will lose her position regardless of what happens.

"That might not happen."

"It will. You know clan politics as well as I do and the underhanded things that happen. Hanabi would destroy every progress that has been made. If Hanabi was made head she would seek to bind Hinata and reinstate the slavery of our clan. Not only would Hinata suffer but every branch member as well. You can stop all of this simply by cutting ties with her. "

"You make it all sound so easy" Sasuke stated bitterly.

"Nothing is ever easy. Politics were never simple. There are always casualties to any battle we fight." _You know this_…was the underlying tone, the unspoken words that were never said.

"It is not my choice" Sasuke replied.

"It is your choice!" Neji exclaimed, angry again. "You're choosing not to do anything which is still a choice. People will bear the consequences of your actions!"

"You contradict yourself by saying I'm acting. Its out of my hands."

"By choosing not to act you are making an action, whether you like it or not you will sacrifice her people for your selfishness." Neji replied.

"I will not do this. I will not make this decision for her. It's hers and she is your head. You do not respect her enough, and I have already tried to discourage her from having any contact with me and it failed." Sasuke replied.

"Then you do care for her." Neji stated, eyes hard on the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke looked pained for a moment, but those charcoal grey eyes became blank once more like mirrors; the surface of the water reflecting the waves.

"She was Naruto's fiancé." Sasuke replied.

Neji was thrown off by the statement by what it indicated about the Uchiha.

"Do not misunderstand." He said answering the unspoken question burning in the Hyuuga's eyes. "She is a ninja and a woman of Konoha, like anyone else. Shouldn't I care as my duty to the village?"

"And now she is a widow, a single mother carrying a child with a clan that may or may not disown her given circumstances. And if Hanabi becomes the head she will enslave the branch Hyuuga's as well as Hinata herself for opposing her. Don't try to act so detached." Neji said irritated. "You know that she would be better off with the Hyuuga clan-"

"With you-" Sasuke Interjected.

"Yes with me, than with you. To this day Sasuke, you are still entirely selfish"

"Detachment is a funny term, coming from you. If you want the headship so bad then take it from her properly. But you wont. Because you know you couldn't get the support without her." Sasuke stated.

Neji made no comment. He stood rigidly, proudly, though those eyes waited to hear Sasuke's decision irresolutely. Sasuke sighed, raking a hand through his black spiky tresses. This wasn't his fault or his problem. Damn it.

"I told you. It's not my decision to make. " Sasuke replied.

He wouldn't point out how hypocritical the Hyuuga was being or the fact that he was only selfish in light of Neji's own absurdly selfish objectives. He didn't need to because another pearlescent gaze was faking sleep through veiled thick black lashes. Her breathing had changed. How long had she been awake?

"I've spoken my peace. You will decide the future of the Hyuuga clan by choosing or not choosing and still having consequences. Choose wisely, Sasuke." Neji turned, and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke turned to the Hyuuga heiress and sighed. "Stop pretending." He ordered feeling slightly annoyed and also lightly amused by the familiarity of the feeling. It was comfortable with her.

Hinata slowly blinked those luminous pearls open, black lashes kissing her cheeks as she rubbed the sleep from them. Sasuke almost grinned at her antics. Still trying to keep up her act and not startled in the least Hinata looked into his eyes. Whatever she saw in them startled her because she gasped and then blushed, averting her glance almost immediately, looking away.

Calloused fingertips forced her head up as his fingers curled beneath her chin, lifting.

"Regrets?" He asked simply, though the word held a thousand different meanings. Hinata didn't miss the pain in his voice and looked up into his eyes. Her own cloudy eyes widened, startled by what she saw in them.

She shook her head fiercly grabbing his hands in her intensity. "I meant it" She replied with sincerity. "Every word." She reached out her hand to touch his face but he turned from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke's voice was laced with pain, and bitter anger. There was only one thing he could be referring to and it was Hinata's turn to turn away.

"Because like you, I didn't want your pity." Hinata replied sadly.

"Pity? You think I would pity you? How could you keep something like this from me? I can't even trust you!" Sasuke turned on her, eyes sharp as he grabbed her wrist hard.

"Don't you? Don't shut me out Sasuke…_please_. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to pity me. I-I didn't want you to feel obligated to be near me, to help me because you kill-" She choked on the words.

"You can't even say it." Sasuke said painfully swallowing the lump in his throat at her emotion.

"No" Hinata replied, hurt that he didn't understand. She swallowed hard but shook her head fiercely. "It's not because of that."

"First you don't tell me about the promise and now this?" Sasuke demanded. "What do you expect me to do Hinata?" Sasuke snapped.

"How was I supposed to tell you? I'm not the only one who hasn't been completely honest, Sasuke" Hinata replied, softly but her tone was broken, hurting. It hurt him as it condemned him.

"Then what is it? What do you want from me."

"I want the truth" Hinata replied.

"Don't ask for that." Sasuke replied. "Not if you don't want it." Sasuke warned her.

"I do want it. I think I deserve to know."

"Fine then. You have every right to hate me. You have every right and yet you refuse to do it. I don't understand it. Why?" He snapped, eyes wide in his passion, his fears revealed.

"It would be easier if you'd hate me. "He said remorsefully.

"I- I don't know how to say it." Hinata replied feeling exposed.

"Try. Make me understand it" He pleaded softly. His tone broke her

"It's not that I don't want to hate you. I know it appears easier to you…but I can't hate you. He won't let me" Hinata choked. "and the more I know about you, Sasuke the more I just don't want to anymore. I don't want to even think about hating you, because…because we're the same."

Red eyes shot to her own.

"I know you feel it too. You can't admit it, and that's alright. I've been honest with you. Now I…I have to ask you this. I need to. I'm sorry if it hurts you…I just…Please…I need to know. Just tell me Sasuke. _Please_. Tell me what happened." She pleaded.

Sasuke was the kind of man who never did anything he didn't want to do. He had vowed to take that secret to the grave with him. He had promised himself he wouldn't talk about it wouldn't share it. It was just too close, too personal to reveal, particularly to someone he thought he couldn't trust. But this was different. He felt different. So whether it was her cracked tone or the heartbroken look in her eyes or the tears that came with such righteous innocent pleading, Sasuke would never know. All he knew was that the words came, the memories that had haunted his dreams from Naruto's death came without ceasing. Once he started, he couldn't stop talking, couldn't pause the tale, terrified that he wouldn't get through with it if he stopped. It spilled forth like hot blood burning and sticking to him as he told the tale and he wasn't surprised to find tears escaping his own eyes though he didn't sob. He didn't tremble. He didn't look into her eyes, either. If he were honest it was because he couldn't look into her eyes, too afraid of what he would find there.

"And then I killed him" he explained. "I killed my best friend" His voice was a whisper, a cold admonition.

He didn't want to look at her, but he found he couldn't help himself. Curiosity even in light of something so dangerous and deadly was better than anticipating though Sasuke already knew what she would say and do. He welcomed her anger, her rage and hurt. Then atleast she could stop punishing him with her presence. He could no longer feel guilty whenever she came. If she came again. Pain lanced through Sasuke sharply at such a thought. But it would be no more, no less than he deserved. The anticipation was killing him. Sharingan looked up and took in every detail, her eyes red and puffy with crystallized saline tears she had silently shed as he told the tale. Her face was red with emotion, wet from the trails those crystal saline drops had dragged down her cheeks. Her hands wringing the blankets that pooled in her lap.

He closed his eyes against it, the pain from her silence too much. Say something he pleaded silently. Do something. Anything to end it, this quiet pregnant pause. The anticipation was killing him.

Sasuke had feared rejection his entire life though he buried it under layers of hard arrogance and disdain. He couldn't bear the look he could imagine on her face. He didn't want to see her closing him out, shutting him out. Instinct told him to end it first, to beat her to it and leave like he had done with his team so long ago. Like he had done with every and any relationship and emotional attachment since then. He had killed what she had loved, what he had loved. He destroyed something, someone so much better than he was. It was like he had destroyed a masterpiece and so marred the lives of every ones lives who had been moved by the art that was Naruto's life. But Sasuke couldn't take it back. He couldn't make it clean. Naruto had always been the better man. And Sasuke had ended him; his light, his light was gone, extinguished forever, leaving Sasuke in the fierce loneliness of the gray alone.

She took a sharp breathe and Sasuke winced, hearing the sound of her tongue licking dry chapped lips. This was it. Perhaps she would end it. He longed for that. Anything was easier than returning to his sky of grey alone.

"Sasuke." She beckoned in a neutral tone.

Sasuke didn't want to open his eyes.

"Sasuke, look at me. Please" It was the please that forced his eyes open.

Her eyes held tears and he felt his heart clench, her lip trembled and he felt like he'd been punched hard, winded as he strove for something, anything to say to make it better, to make it clean. But there was nothing he could do to make the sorrow in those luminescent pearls go away. And it made him hurt with her, for her, for his own sorrow was reflected in those eyes, his own eyes filled with burning tears of regret and pain.

And then she did something so completely out of character that Sasuke balked. She…she smiled. She actually smiled, and that smile that lit up her eyes that were full of tears was directed at him. Her smile was towards him, for him and it was something he couldn't possibly comprehend. The confusion on his face must have been apparent in his eyes for those pearlescent orbs grew only brighter, and a laugh burst forth from her as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Sasuke was never so thunderstruck in his entire life. She was…smiling? Completely unsure of what exactly was going on, a thousand questions and emotions surfacing as he looked at her, Hinata launched herself into his arms.

He felt her weight against him and was paralyzed senseless. Why hadn't she attacked him? Why was she smiling? Why had she laughed? What the hell was going on? She should have hated him, tried to kill him, been angry. Any normal and functional response to such tragedy should have been present. Sasuke had anticipated her anger had suspected it. He didn't know what to do with her love, for that was the only word to describe the way she was looking at him right now. The love of someone who has forgiven something so grevious. The love that allowed someone to move on from such tragedy. The look that Itachi had, as he died, flicking Sasuke's forhead.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him like an anchor, a lifeline. Sasuke tensed, shocked and paralyzed. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to respond to something he couldn't possibly begin to fathom, to comprehend? Hinata laughed again, and while he was still confused at what was going on he realized he_ liked_ the sound of that bubbly laughter.

"Sasuke…Don't you see? you saved him?" Hinata told him.

"No" Sasuke replied, angrily, frustrated by her infectious laughter and cheerfulness. This wasn't something to be happy about, damn it! "Don't you understand? I killed him!" He insisted.

Hinata shook her head.

"You were his family and I killed him" Sasuke stated again. Perhaps she had really lost her mind? Perhaps he had lost his mind or was in some raving nightmare. _Why _couldn't she understand the words he was saying. _Why_ wasn't she condemning him?

"_You _were his family, Sasuke. And he gave everything for that purpose" Hinata replied, still smiling that beautiful glowing smile.

"No" Sasuke replied shaken. It couldn't be. The girl was insane.

"He told me. That even if he became Hokage, that it would be meaningless without you there. Don't you see? You were more important than any dream he had. And You came _back_. He wanted to help you. He said you were exactly the same. I didn't understand it until now."

"Understand it?" Sasuke asked miserably, feeling his eyes stinging. He didn't understand any of this.

"Naruto lived with Kyuubi inside of him. He fought with his demon. But you had your own demons too. He knew that, he said you were exactly the same. And Naruto was always so sad because he couldn't help you. He wanted to help you. Don't you see? Naruto's purpose was fulfilled."

"How?" Sasuke asked bitterly. He couldn't see how Naruto's death by his hands served any purpose.

"He defeated the two single most villains in Konoha's history. He killed Orochimaru and The nine tailed fox. He changed so many people. He will be a hero in our village forever. And he brought you _home_. He fulfilled his promise"

"How is that good? He's dead. The man you love is dead." Sasuke snapped, hating that what she was saying was probably what the dobe had been trying to explain to him as he died. It hurt. Sasuke wanted to keep punishing himself, keep torturing himself for his death. It was easier than having to live without him.

"You mean Naruto is dead" Hinata corrected.

Sasuke was thunderstruck for the third time. Her bold words could not be interpreted any other way.

"You don't know what you're saying. You don't mean that. You don't understand it-This-me-" Sasuke stammered.

"Sasuke. Did he die with a smile?"

"Hinata-"

"Did he?"

Sasuke couldn't manage the words. Throat tight with emotion as he felt the tears hot on his cheeks, He nodded.

"He died so you could live. Naruto lived a full and happy life. He wished with his entire being the same for you." Hinata told him.

He hadn't understood why the dobe had been so happy for. He still didn't entirely understand it. Hinata held no grudge against him. Naruto hadn't held a grudge against him either. While he could now see it for what it was; as sad parting, his best friend giving up his life happily for Sasuke it didn't mean he could live with it. Sasuke was still hurt, grieving for the loss of his best friend whom he'd treated horribly and he would have to learn to live with that regret.

He didn't understand that kind of forgiveness. He probably never would. Hinata smiled, eyes glowing in spite of her tears. Sasuke looked at her and it was as if seeing her for the first time. He wondered if this was how Naruto had first seen her, when the idiot had finally realized that Hinata loved him. She was stunning, something he had failed to notice though he had grown up with her and been in close proximity with her for the past two months. Not just stunning….beautiful, luminescent even in this moment. Her lavender hair hung in a curtain around her heart shaped face. Her bangs glowed, even mussy from her sleep, She was erethral, other worldly. His gaze went to her lips, pale, plump and his hunger, his attraction for her grew. Her smile beamed, like a lantern in a lighthouse, sending out it's light to the darkest corners of his soul. It wasn't the bright light of the sun. It was the pale glow of the moon, making beautiful, enchanting what was once dark and frightening.

She was beautiful and he realized with a start that she drew closer to him instead of pulling away. She refused to reject him though he had done everything in the world to deserve her eternal condemnation. When had she become so important? When had he been unable to deny her? How had she become so close and why? Why did he respond to her? Why did he care if she was happy or sad? Why did he care about her happiness; when had the state of her emotions become so goddamn important? It irritated him, grated on his every nerve, made him tense and clench his fists, grinding his teeth as he sought the answer to his questions from deep within himself. It didn't make sense. Until she kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

An: Finally chappy! Holy crap. Feels good to finish the story. There will be a semi sequel where the tension between Sakura and them finally comes to a close (because I already started writing it before this was even finished) and random oneshots that I decide when I want to cheat on my other stories but it's finally done ish and I'm semi satisfied. The last chunk of chapter wasn't coming out and so I just tried to write the chapter again.

I was thinking of making this long and drawn out, and making it a few more chapters but every plot bunny evaporated and fell through and every time I tried to write what I was thinking about, it just wasn't coming out right. And so I decided enough was enough and that it was time to let Hinata and Sasuke win, but not without some complication.

This is an angst fic after all and their relationship would not be simple.

Music of the update: Beautiful disaster, Kelly Clarkson.

When Hinata had been younger, she had wandered off. She had started out a curious, precocious child. It was only later, after learning the cruelty of her world, that she had withdrawn become quiet and complacent. How such a thing was possible to become lost with a family full of Byakugan, Hinata would never understand. She had wandered with her toddler legs, as far as they would take her, enjoying the freedom whilst her family had been preoccupied with clan matters. But when the edge of freedom had worn off, and when it started to get cold and the sun was setting, it was replaced with an edge of terror.

The darkness of the forest had crept in on her and she had no earthly idea where she was. Everything was unfamiliar, piercing and sinister in the fading light. In a foreign place, away from the protective arms of her family, she began to wail, saline tears drenching her chubby pale cheeks. The sounds of terrible forest creatures had replied, ehcoed back, quieting the child as she huddled beneath a bush against the horrors unspoken and hoping that they would not come to investigate. She had cried silently then, whimpering on occasion when she could no longer hold the sounds in. The darkness had eyes and a voice. Hinata had been terrified of the sounds coming from the chilling forest. The feeling of being lost had never felt so real, so terrifyingly tangible to a three year old that she could still remember it, the memory seared into her mind. Simultaneously the feeling of being found had never felt so triumphant.

Neji had found her and brought the security of her father with him. That moment, when she had looked into her father's eyes and known, indefinitely that everything was alright, that she was safe. She was pulled into Hiashi's embrace, snuggled safe and warm and _found_ in his arms. When questioned why she had travelled so far Hinata replied she'd seen the birds flying and wanted to be like one. To her surprise, however, as he took her back to the main house; they were still within the Hyuuga compound. The scary forest she had thought was a different land, the middle of unfamiliar territory, were the trees she played in during the daytime. It was the comfort of her own garden, cast in shadows so deep and dark they had looked different.

It was new and as old as time. And it was the same. Exactly the same, they were exactly the same, as he looked at her, breaking the kiss. Lost and found, familiar, and foreign, all at once within his gaze. Where Hinata was once terrified, afraid of the last Uchiha, she discovered that he was _home_, the very place she desired to be most and the familiar waves of comfort and warmth came to her, lapped over her head as she touched and tasted. He was hesitant, careful, as if afraid she would turn him away when it was she who had started the kiss. His hand delicately ghosted over her face, tucking her purple tresses behind her hair as he looked at her, really looked at her for the first time. His calloused thumb pad brushed the softness of her cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin. Hinata's pearlescent gaze, like a deer in the headlights, was caught, and held by those charcoal grey eyes, eyes that searched her own. She had come to love his eyes; him, though she didn't fully understand that herself.

Sasuke drank in the look of her, luminous, pale and radiant in the fading light. She looked at him in return and he was pleased by what he saw in her eyes, or perhaps the lack of what he saw in her eyes. She wasn't afraid of his darkness, of him or his past. in fact she welcomed it, for his darkness echoed her light, beckoned to it, as a beacon, a lantern, an anchor. And the rays of her light didn't burn or sear him. They were cool, bringing relief and soothing comfort in the turbulent waters of his soul. She radiated warmth, and welcome. It was odd how being in her very presence quieted him, calmed him in a way he couldn't possibly understand.

Chapped lips met her soft ones, eager and curious as they explored the contours of them. Sasuke reveled in the feel of her, the taste. There was no rush, though the eagerness of them both wasn't surprising. He was learning her, savoring her taste, so he could remember it. The second kiss had started out mild, gentle even. It was simply two lips converging, delicately… and wonderfully against one another. Her lips treaded lightly upon his as they made contact and he felt the moistness touch his lips before he really registered the fact. Her hands wrapped around his neck as Sasuke begged entrance.

Her cheeks bloomed, pale pink becoming in the fading light. He paused, wondering if she was rejecting him. And then he felt her mouth open. His tongue met hers, and the kiss that was gentle, mild even, grew warmer, deeper, hotter, as the electric desire that coursed between the two became tastefully tangible. His musky scent of cinnamon and thunder surrounded her, enveloping her senses and she couldn't help but think of how much she loved the rain; loved that he smelled like it and the unique musky scent of man that was only his. Her lithe fingers buried themselves in the raven tresses of his spiky black hair as he brought her closer, needing the contact. Her calloused fingers scrubbing against his neck sent desirable tingles down his spine. He wanted those hands trailing his naked backside. He wanted to hear her calling his name as he took her to unexplored heights.

She could taste the desperation in his kiss, his neediness, and she gave, resonated as her hands roamed his chest, sensing his distress and offering herself. He placed her hands inside his white haori, her flesh touching his, eliciting a small hiss of need from him. Her touch was addicting and he craved her touch so desperately, fiercely even as his arms locked around her, pulling her body prone against his for more. He mimicked her own movements and she found that she liked the feel of those calloused hands touching her. The kiss grew, blooming as the hearts of the two lovers did, discovering what was already there within themselves.

His pale face was flushed with the heat of her and she found she liked that even more. Hinata was burning, being devoured by the charcoal eyes that smoldered her in their heated were beautiful and she could see her reflection in them, as her own pearls gleamed brighter, glowing in their intensity. Hinata was no longer satisified with reaching into his Haori. She wanted to see the expanse of his pale flesh. Her hands pulled the haori off of his shoulders, as her lips nibbled his earlobe, dragging a path of sweet pleasure and prolonged pain with those teeth to his collarbone where she laved at his skin. One hand rubbed tenuous circles in her hip, as the other fisted in her hair, returning the pleasurable tingles she had given him earlier.

He gasped as she nibbled at his jaw, unsure of whether to encourage her or stop it, could he stop this? The need to have her, to touch her and feel her inside out was growing as the space between them was disappearing. Hinata needed no encouraging, she pulled herself into his lap. Sasuke gasped, pulling her into another searing kiss as she slid exactly where she needed to be most. The muffled moan of his name on her lips was sweet tortured music to his ears. He wanted more. He wanted _her. _He wanted her to scream his name. To taint her and mark her and make her his. To bury himself so deep within her until their was no difference, no barrier between them separating them any longer. The need was growing, and he wasn't sure whether he could stop it, this, between them.

"Hinata" Sasuke panted, swallowing. If they continued down this path, much longer he wouldn't be able to control himself, to stop himself from the pleasure he so craved.

"_Please_" Hinata pleaded as her hands guided his own to her bathrobe.

Sasuke eyed her one last time, searching her face for any doubt any hesitation.

There was none evident in her flushed features. Kiss swollen lips were moistened by a smooth flick on her lovely tongue and Sasuke found himself entranced again.

"I'm sure" She replied with a nod. "I'm not afraid" She told him.

Sasuke, reassured though nervous lifted her, slipping his hands within the knot of her bathrobe as it fell to a tumble on the floor, off of her shoulders. Sharingan eyes took in every detail memorizing the creamy expanse of pale flesh with hungry eyes that threatened to swallow her whole. That was alright with Hinata. She would drown in those crimson orbs tonight. Sasuke lifted her, kissing her, as he guided her to the bedroom.

……………………………………….

He awoke with a jolt, sweat trickling down his brow as he looked down. It was something warm and soft pressed ardently against him. Hinata. Panting, as he took in his surroundings, he realized his nakedness. Sharingan blazing to life once more, he took note of his lover, with his expert vision. She was lovely, endearing even as she breathed softly in and out, small pants of breathe making her chest rise and fall. She was laid out, nestled half on him. Memories of their lovemaking repeated themselves, searing in his mind as he felt his heart race just from the memory. She had cried his name over and over, and he realized his back was scratched and sore. She was joustled by his movement, and stirred briefly, but didn't awaken as she rolled over nestling in the covers. Sasuke raked a trembling hand through his messy sleep tousled bangs. What had he done?

The magnitude of his actions hit him full force as he rose from the bed, putting on his clothing quickly, efficiently. His panic rose, doubled, tripled as his breath caught and he almost choked. What was he _doing_? What had he been thinking? To simply be caught up in a moment of passion. He had just slept with Hinata, the fiancé of his dead friend, the mother of his best friend's unborn children. The head of the Hyuuga clan. She had responsibilities, things he could never hope to be a part of, things he would un doubtably interfere with. She was pure and beautiful, like the snow. And he had just tainted that.

Trembling as he finished with his hakama he looked back at her. They were from different worlds. She was light and happiness and he…he was…No. He couldn't. This wasn't- He couldn't do this. Gods he shouldn't have done this, her, loving her wasn't what he should have done. He raked another hand through his hair as he paced, tense all over as he panicked.

Sasuke wasn't a father, He wasn't father material. He wasn't the kind of man anyone should settle down with. His hands were tarnished with blood, stained with the metallic coppery tang he could never wash out. He didn't have the first idea of what it meant to be in a relationship and memories of his own disfunctional father and his fucked up relationship with his Mother washed over him. The disappointment, the hurt, the pain of never being good enough was still within him. She would look to him for strength and he would have none. She would look to him for nurturing and he would have none. Sasuke was a sinking ship, and if he stayed with her, Hinata would go down with him. Her disappointment would surely follow when she realized he couldn't be what she needed. He couldn't bear her being disappointed in him. Couldn't bear her rejection. This _wasn't _going to _work_, he thought with the panic spurring him on. In what world could he ever hope to be what Naruto's son would need?

Sasuke's Sharingan whirled, flighty as he picked up his katana with trembling hands, eying the slumbering woman memorizing her face.

_It's better this way…._he told her silently.

For to reject her, first, meant that she couldn't reject him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, mercilessly, as he left.

………………………………………

Hinata awoke to the chill of the wind. Pearlescent eyes glanced around her. Sasuke? The bed was tousled, from his form. She could still smell him on her skin, on the covers and the pillows and sheets around her. She blinked, stretching as she turned to face where he had fallen asleep. From the evidence it was clear that he had kicked off the covers. She wondered where he went. Hinata blinked away the last vestiges of sleep as she shuffled around on the bed. His bed was comfortable she thought with a blush as she recalled the things they had done on that bed. _If beds could talk what stories they would tell _she thought with a small smile.

She pulled the covers around her, draping them over her naked body, covering herself adequately as she looked around. His clothes weren't on the floor. Alarmed she looked around. The shouji door was ajar. That was why she had woken up, because it was cold. The wind was howling outside. Hinata gasped. The painful tang of bile surged. Hinata covered her mouth, sinking to the floor as she waited for the nausea to subside.

_No._ Sasuke wouldn't have left her. He was not that type of person. She was being paranoid. She forced a smile to her face as she shakily got up. She was being silly. He was probably around. Perhaps training as most of the men in Konoha did at random hours of the evening and morning. It was a grey morning, the dark clouds threatening to storm at any minute. She closed the shouji door, leaning against it fro strength. The door could have been opened up by the howling wind outside. It was rough enough to. Content in her belief, Hinata steadily and carefully rose to her feet from her crouched position by the shouji door.

She smiled. Maybe he was in the kitchen making her food. Maybe he'd gone to get food. She didn't think he knew how to cook, after all. Maybe he'd gone to get flowers or was going to surprise her with something. She blushed at the thought. Perhaps that was a bit too ambitious of her to hope for. She padded down the hall in the blanket and then realized that she was completely naked. Should anyone come, it might compromise his position. Deciding to bathe, get herself clean and then change into clothes that she could find Hinata made her way to the furo. Sasuke would come back and she would be clean and presentable for him. She smiled as put her hair up and out of her way.

………………………………………..

Sasuke was near the border when he sensed them. Impossible. Blinking, whirling Sharingan gazed in disbelief at the three figures standing before him.

"Yo!" Suigetsu's shark like grin greeted him as he heaved his sword over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Have a nice vacation in fire country?" He asked. Sasuke stood, blinking as he tried to fathom the event unfolding before him. Team Hebi…his team stood before him.

"Sasuke Kun!" Karin cried launching herself into his arms.

Her tears were hot as she clutched him with a grip that refused to let go. Both were surprised that he allowed her the contact but he couldn't do anything about it. He was frozen by the contact, paralyzed by the touch of another. He did not turn her away, but neither did he make any move to touch her, to acknowledge her, or encourage her. It seemed Sasuke was in another world, unfocused and cloudy red eyes focused on the distance in front of him.

Juugo frowned. "Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke stood, feeling strange. The eerie feeling of De-ja-vu set in, but it was foreign. "Is this real?" he wondered, not realizing he'd said it outloud.

"Of course." Suigetsu replied. "You think it was easy to get in here? They got Konoha on lock down and shit"

"We came to get you. It took us some time to figure out how to infiltrate the border, but-"Juugo said.

"Nothing would stop us from getting to you. It took some time and calculating but…" Karin finished, wiping her tears away. "but how did you know we were coming for you?" She asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. He was disoriented. They were his team, his team that he had spent much of his adult time with. Why was it so foreign? He knew these people, had fought alongside them, shed blood together. They were comrades in arms. Why was it tense, awkward even.

"Oh..Stupid me, you must have felt our chakra signatures. How did you escape?" Karin asked.

It had been easy enough to leave. No one was really stopped from leaving Konoha under house arrest. He'd left the anbu he'd run across in the mangekyou genjutsu. He hadn't tortured them, just led them to believe that everything was as normal. His eye had bleed from the strain of that many. So easy to leave. Too easy to leave. _It had always been too easy to leave _he had thought. Pearlescent eyes, so trusting came to mind and Sasuke flinched the first wave of emotion that had crossed him since fleeing her presence. The thunder cracked, and lightning split the skies. The first few trickles of rain hit him and Sasuke looked at the water transfixed by the feel of moisture on his skin. The moisture of her skin, sliding against his, her sweat, his sweat mingling…A chill ran up his spine. He glanced behind him at the lush green forests and the desert ahead of him.

His breathe came out in shallow gasps, his heart racing at the turbulent thoughts in his head. It was masked by the sound of the rain. The rain began to pour, hard droplets pounding the dirt and grass beneath his feet creating puddles. The water soaked them as team hebi watched their leader transfixed and waiting for his reply, for some sort of acknowledgement. Sasuke used his forearm to wipe the water trailing down his face. The smell of lavender on his skin permeated, wafting from the water that drenched him. The lavender scent she had washed herself in, the lavender scent he had buried himself in as he had taken her. Sasuke flinched again, hesitated.

"We need to go" Suigetsu growled.

"Sasuke? Come on. They'll notice us" Karin said, frowning as she looked at the dark haired Uchiha, tugging on his hand insistently. Sasuke said nothing, didn't even acknowledge her as he looked down at his hands. She had intertwined their hands as he had made love to her….lover…….love….he loved her. Numb, transfixed as he stared at his empty hand, Sasuke was in shock.

"Sasuke?" Karin asked, as she released his hand.

Juugo eyed the Sharingan user as he stood there, unmoving. The rain fell down in sheets, the hard droplets pounding on his cloak as he watched. There was something different about the Sharingan bearer. He could taste it in the air, feel it in the way he looked. He was different, changed from the experience of returning to a home he had promised to never return to again. From returning to a people he had sworn himself against. Then again the lone Uchiha had sacrificed himself to allow for team hebi to escape from being captured by Konoha nin. He had insisted on protecting some corpse, refusing to leave it. He had distracted them and bought time for team Hebi to escape. Juugo had learned later that apparently the dead boy had been a former member of Sasuke's old team.

Sasuke was surrounded by the grey, the fog coming as the thunder crackled again. It was his eyes, Juugo thought suddenly. His eyes are no longer empty. He looks numb, lost. Suddenly Sasuke's fist clenched. Sharingan looked up to meet Juugo's eyes as if looking for permission. Juugo could only give him the slightest of nods. _I understand_ he said silently. Sharingan whirled, hesitating. Then when Juugo blinked he was gone, vanished as if he had never been there.

Suigetsu balked, and Karin gasped looking around stammering as she called out desperately. Juugo only smiled.

"Let's go" He told them.

"Not without Sasuke" Karin yowled angrily as she stomped her foot. "Where the hell did he go? We can't leave him"

"He is not coming" Juugo replied. "He has some place to be"

"Shyea, did you smell the perfume off the guy, Sasuke got himself a-Ouch-" Suigetsu complained before getting a well deserved whack from Karin. Juugo only smiled and shook his head.

_Goodbye my friend. _He thought as team Hebi disappeared as quickly as they had come.

…………………………………..

"He's not coming back, Hinata!" Neji called angrily. "Why can't you understand that! We have to report this to the Hokage!" He shouted, frustrated, furious.

"You're wrong" Hinata replied, empty pearlescent eyes focused on their task at hand.

"Stop living in a delusion" Neji snapped.

"Is that what you think? That I'm delusional?" Hinata snaped. Neji recoiled from her anger.

She finishing tying her hair in a braid and stalked out, away from Neji. She walked out the Uchiha shouji door and into the garden. The rain fell, but Hinata welcomed it. Anything was better than the aching gap in her heart right now that Neji was prying open.

"He _left_ you, Hinata…he's _gone_… can't you see tha-" Neji started and then choked at the intruder.

"Leave" Sasuke ordered, Sharingan whirling, katana out. Neji stood surprised.

"_Sasuke_" Hinata whispered softly, but both of them could hear it. The longing, the disbelief in her voice. She trembled and fell to her knees, eyes downcast on the ground.

"Hinata" Both men were worried and stepped forward, eyes on the other.

"I'm fine." Hinata held up a warning hand, bowing her head as the rain fell on it, drenching her. "Just leave me be" She pleaded though to who that was directed to neither knew.

Sasuke flinched. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Traitor" Neji snarled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, eyes burning in their intensity as he regarded the Hyuuga Prodigy coldly.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"I _know_ that you _left, Uchiha_. Regardless of whether you are back now or not, it doesn't matter, for your actions have proven your treason, _Traitor_" Neji accused, his finger pointing at the Uchiha prodigy.

Sasuke's white hands gripped his katana as he imaged Neji's head sliding, falling from his neck, his kusanagi buried deep in his heart.

"You placed anbu under the mangekyou and disobeyed the pact made by the Hokage by leaving the Uchiha compound." Neji waited, waited for Sasuke to deny it.

Sasuke stood, unflinching from the words accused, thrown at him like shuriken.

"And you can be sure as the coming dawn that I _will_ tell Hokage sama about it, if she doesn't already know. You won't walk away from this you traitorous-" Neji snarled.

"Nii sama…_Stop it_" Hinata ordered sharply, eyes hard as she met Neji's eyes.

Hinata's heart was in her eyes and it wasn't for him. The hurt in her face stung, chaffed him. He turned his head away from her, unable to bear that look in her eyes. The look that rejected him.

Sasuke stood, drenched, the water dripping off his katana as both of them stood. Only the sound of water and Hinata's sharp intake of breath could be heard.

"Go. Tell the Hokage. Do whatever you wish… outside of _my _property, _Hyuuga_" Sasuke snarled.

Neji vanished in ninja smoke. Sasuke winced on his words. Hyuuga. He sighed. Hinata was working on the garden, plucking weeds. He realized with a start that she was wearing one of his haori with the Uchiha symbol on the back and a pair of his hakama. Sasuke sheathed his katana. Her long hair wall pulled back into a messy braid.

"Hinata?" He asked. She didn't turn, didn't acknowledge him, and didn't stop plucking weeds from the garden.

"Hinata" He asked again, kneeling beside her. Again she had no response. So he lashed out, grabbed her hand in his pulling her. Sasuke _hated_ to be ignored.

He squeezed her hand, imploring her to look at him. _Please_ he begged _Please… look at me_. _Talk to me._ Hesitant pearls looked into his Sharingan.

"H-hello Sasuke. Okaeri nasai" She greeted a smile on her face though her eyes were thick with tears.

Those words broke him. Sasuke pulled her into his arms, cradling his head in her lap as he gripped her around the waist with a grip that simply refused to let go. She was his anchor, his life preserve and he couldn't do this again. He couldn't let go of her. If he did he would drown. They were the same.

"_Tadaima_" He whispered back, feeling tears of his own.

_Epilogue:_

Life has only gotten more complicated for the two.Hinata spent her days with Sasuke, avoiding the overwhelming sense of despair from being removed as the head made her feel. She wasn't officially removed, but it didn't matter on paper. It mattered in the way they treated her, looked at her. Sasuke could sense her desperation intuitively and squeezed her, hugging her from his position in her lap. Hinata ran her hands through his spiky raven tresses as he lay on her lap, holding her with a death grip as she jokingly called it. The feel of him never wanting to let her go was reassuring, comforting even as she thought of it. He was like this with no one else, allowed no one else into his personal space but her. And he insisted that she touch him, be near him as often as he could manage it. It was touching, something she treasured deep down. It had been raining for the past three weeks, and Hinata had been out every day, fixing the garden. After all he could have a lovely garden if she got the land ready. Already they were making progress. Already her belly was showing, growing larger by the day.

"Marry me" He begged, muffled by her ninja pants as he still hugged her waist.

"W-what?" Hinata stammered, flushing a brilliant shade of red.

The rain poured down around them, soaking them both, but neither cared. They both loved the rain. Hinata blinked back her tears. Had-Did Sasuke just asked what she thought he had asked…?

"Sasuke?" She questioned, frowning as she bit her lip.

"Marry me, Hinata Hyuuga, so I never again have a reason to leave you. _Please_" He begged, insistent.

Hinata eyes were wide in shock. Her mind fizzled. She couldn't believe he had just…Sasuke looked into her eyes, terror apparent as she hadn't said anything yet.

Hinata looked down upon him and smiled, eyes glowing in luminous brilliance bringing a hand up to caress his face. Lacking the ability to speak any coherent thought, she did the only thing she could think of. She had always excelled at nonverbal communication, after all someone who didn't like to speak would rarely use words. And so Hinata nodded. And was rewarded with the most beautiful smile she would ever see.


End file.
